Pseudo Courtesan
by Aiko-san28
Summary: An innocent girl, not yet a woman, is destine to become a courtesan of a future Damiyo, or so someone believes. Without a man showing affection and attention, is she really anything at all? Does she deserve the attention and title the Damiyo's court is giving her? Her false reputation of catching the cold lord's eyes is questioned...who can she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pseudo Courtesan**_

_Chapter 1_

_Warnings:__ This story will contain strong language and adult themes. Please heed the MA warning!_

_A/N:__ I did some research on the topic of 'Geisha', and of course not everything is 100%, so don't hold me accountable. I am throwing my own twist in this. The Geisha scene isn't nearly as huge as the entire storyline. Concubines and Geisha are different with the simple fact that usually Geisha didn't perform sexual favors. They were paid for their skills and performances. However, some did perform favors, depending on money and how much was being offered. Who is going to say 'no' to a Damiyo if he is offering up a good amount of money? Please keep an open mind, this is an A/U. I hope you enjoy!_

_Okiya: Geisha house_

_Maiko:Apprentice Geisha's_

_Oka-san: The owner; means "mother"_

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

..ooOoo..

Incense burned, bombarding the senses and almost burned the eyes. It was thick, too thick. The pipe wasn't helping her cause either. A plump customer sat directly in front of a finely dressed lady, lighting the fresh tobacco he had just stuffed into the end. Careful not to sneer at him she turned her head away, causing the charms in her hair to jungle upon moving her slender neck.

The small table, which could comfortably seat four people, was covered with a fine silk cloth, and offered delectable treats. This favor was offered to anyone with the right coin and especially for their finest guests who made trips for a night worth while. The small black haired woman leaned forward, carefully pouring a small cup of warm sake. Her painted eyebrow rose ever so slightly as she inspected a prospective client. Her lush lashes batted softly, allowing her ruby red lips to quirk up in a soft grin. She lowered the intricately painted decanter back down upon the table top. Her arms lowered, rest upon her lap.

The man puffed upon his pipe, raising a bushy eyebrow and tossing her a bag of coin. The man leaned in taking the small cup of sake between his thick fingers and began to sip. His hazy dark eyes slithered over her expensively dressed figure.

"What am I to do with this? How many times do I have to tell you I will not change my mind." Kamiko drummed her finger tips upon her lap lightly, arching her perfectly shaped brows. She was insulted. This was a well-known Okiya. Many of her ladies were held in high regard to their Damiyo. To pay this little for a silly child was absolutely ludicrous. Especially what this man wanted out of he deal. Even if she was desperate, she just couldn't accept.

"Count it," The high ranking advisor grinned, flashing her his browned, crooked teeth.

Pursing her lips, Kamiko leaned forward and pulled lightly on the strings. Her index finger guided the coins from the bag's opening and upon the silken table cloth, mouthing each number she counted, "It is the same as last time," Her frown returned. She was not at all interested in what this man wanted. Her girls needed proper training, continued training. The youngest ones were no where near as seasoned as the rest. They would need more time, either that or more coin would be required before the girl went anywhere with him. Her girls weren't considered full geisha until they were at least properly trained and had their Mizuage. Many of them were 17 or 18 when she finally allowed them the title because of her strict rules. Both of them wouldn't be there for another 2 years. Two years of extensive training. What this crusty old man wanted to pay for the girl's virginity wasn't worth it to her. She could save her for an Emperor's son, or a Daimyo, in which would be willing to pay money, good money for the girls virginity. Geisha's usually didn't get paid for their sexual favors, but for their performances. Not saying it didn't happen. More and more of the men in the surrounding areas wished other favors, but only when the right amount was offered. This was no whore house. She would not receive that reputation. It would have to be hushed.

"I will triple it." Jiro's lips wrapped around the end of the pipe, narrowing his eyes and grinning that sadistic grin she knew all too well.

Her glossy black eyes snapped up, narrowing ever so slightly.

Business hasn't been the best. She had taken on four seasoned women and two new girls, hoping it would build business. It seemed consistent, but not like it had been before the war. It had been a long time since the Damiyo himself paid for the girl's silks, make-up and jewelry. He had been too busy making war.

"She is a child, why not visit a whore house? They know how to handle a man, such as yourself." Her hand slipped out of her sleeve, regarding him the only way she knew how. Kamiko held back a grimace. Her wide eyes shifted to the round belly, threatening to bust the seams of his fancy attire.

"Lady Kamiko, you know my tastes. I like my things expensive, and clean. The whores here are dirty, and ill managed. She may be young, but the younger ones are full of life, spunk. Not to mention, the girl is a virgin. I like them deliciously...tight." He began to chuckle, rubbing his belly. This man was enjoying the fact that he was, indeed, getting under her skin. Offering him a smile, Kamiko opened her dainty palm and extended it.

"I must see the coin. One's innocents can be bought, only if you provide a decent amount of coin."

His smile faded quickly, "You will see your coin once I get to see my prize. I have heard how you treat the new girls you bring in here. Will there be bruises on the backs of her legs, hands? I want to see you haven't ruined her."

Kamiko threw back her head, letting out a shrill chuckle, "I don't think she to worry about me at this moment, Jiro-sama, but a man who could be her father and wishing to take her innocence. I think she has to worry about _you_ ruining her." Her black eyes twinkled in delight, knowing he didn't like to be openly disrespected.

"And I shall enjoy every moment, send me the wench." He waved his hand, "And while your are at it, get me better sake. I know you are giving me your cheapest. Do not make me angry, Kamiko. You know I am well respected by my Damiyo. I could have this place shut down." He snapped his fingers.

Kamiko bowed, moving her index finger in the direction of a female form kneeling on the floor just behind her. The girl stood and exited, going to retrieve the young girl. It didn't take long for another decanter of the house's finest sake to come into view. She rounded the small table and poured him a fresh cup. In the back of the room a small girl, no more than sixteen stood in a brightly colored robe. Her arms were tightly wrapped around herself. Her brunette locks flowed in a cascading waterfall over her shoulders.

Jiro placed the cup to his lips grinning as he noticed her small figure. He snapped his fingers. Kamiko closed her eyes, lowering her head. She began feeling sorry for the young girl. She supposed they all had to get a taste for the life of a Geisha sooner rather than later, or so her brain rationalized. It was the attention of men they sought after. Doing as she was told, she stepped forward. There hadn't been time to put on socks. Her cheeks instantly flushed. It was insulting to be caught without socks.

The brunette crept forward and paused as she finally reached the candle light. It illuminated her soft features. Yes, she was young. She had a thin frame, long legs and a beautiful face, porcelain in color. As the man observed his 'prize', Kagome looked down at her naked toes and curled them in. She was roughly woken up and hoisted down here, without even a thought.

"Look at me," The man cleared his throat and licked his lips unconsciously.

Kagome sucked in a soft breath and slowly lifted her chin. Her ocean blue eyes hesitantly met his black gaze. He leaned back, placing both hands upon his chubby knees. The young Maiko felt like she was about to jump out of her skin.

"She has blue eyes," He chuckled, "That is the feature I remembered the most."

Kagome's lips parted ever so slightly as he waved her closer, "Come closer, girl." She knelt before them, not being able to help the fact that she felt terribly naked. Her hair was loose instead of combed and braided. Her hair was always done up and adorned with a beautiful floral combs. Her lips were dull, yet soft even without the rouge, which would normally be applied to her lips. The young girl pressed her small hands in her lap, shifting her blue eyes across the table.

Why was she here? She hadn't even been here a couple months, yet it seemed she could do no right. What had she done this time?

"Kagome, this is Jiro-sama. He wishes...to get to know you better." Kamiko leaned in carefully and placed her palm upon the table top. The woman was speaking unusually soft to her.

"Yes, Oka-san," She replied, just above a whisper. Her curious blue eyes lifted once again to get a better look at this large man who sat directly beside her. His chubby fingers extended and gripped at his knees as he allowed his hazy black eyes to skim over the soft rounded area's of her body. He had wrinkles under his eyes and the terribly trimmed goatee around his mouth was unappealing. Kagome swallowed hard and turned her eyes away, unable to bare much more of him. After getting a look at his crooked, brown teeth as he grinned at her, she couldn't possibly stomach the idea of how and why she was sitting here with them.

Her blue eyes almost pleaded with the lady, desperately trying to figure out why she had to spend any amount of time with a man as revolting as him. What was so special about this man? Of course, without her even having to ask, "He is one of the advisors to our Daimyo, an elder if you well." With that Kamiko tilted her head softly in the direction of the sake.

Kagome wiped her hands on her robe, without anyone noticing and reached a shaky hand toward the sake. Gripping the neck of the decanter, she carefully filled his cup once again. From the looks of it, the man had already had one too many. She could tell by the redness in his plump cheeks.

"She is a lovely creature, even when she isn't fixed up in normal attire. I would like to take a look at what hides under that robe," He slipped a hand under the table and traced a finger up and under the the flimsy material, stroking her the skin upon her knee. Kagome nearly dropped the decanter of sake. Fumbling with it, she placed it back down and reached under the table, shoving his hand from her body. Kamiko made a rude noise, displeased with this action taking place right before her eyes. Clearly the man had too much sake.

The man frowned deeply, "If I am to pay you triple to bed her, she had better seem a bit more willing."

Kamiko narrowed her eyes once again and held her head high, "An innocent will normally act as she does, Jiro-sama, which is why I insist you pick..."

Jiro grumbled, "I already made up my mind. I will not argue. I will have this girl. The deed shall be done." He placed a clenched fist upon the table up.

"Very well," Her oka-san replied.

Kagome felt her heart sink. Without thinking, she dropped her eyes. Instantly the young girl started feeling slightly light headed. Did she just say that she would be giving her...innocents to this man? Her innocents should be given up when she felt ready, or that is how she saw it. She wasn't a prostitute. She was just a 16 year old girl, who knew nothing.

"The coin?" Kamiko asked, placing the dirty, yet gold, pieces laying upon the silken cloth back in its coin pouch.

"I shall get it to you in a few days time. The Daimyo will be making an appearance when I arrive. He wishes to enjoy the comforts of this Okiya." He grinned, patting the table and standing to full height, struggling immensely, "I expect her to be prepared properly for me when I arrive."

Lady Kamiko stood following the man out. Kagome simply bowed and turned, sliding her fingers through her think, long locks. Blinking rapidly, she willed back tears of horror. This man was the most unattractive creature she had ever laid eyes on. The thought of being below him as he forced himself inside her virgin body. It made her want to vomit. The girl could taste the bile rising from her churning stomach. Soon she was back, watching her pace the floor. Kagome didn't care, no one was watching except for her Oka-san. The man stayed well past his welcome.

"Jiro-sama will pay good money for you. I will purchase a beautiful dress for you. How about a brand new comb? I saw you looking at the one the other day," The woman began to smile as she approached her.

Kagome's head snapped up, frowning deeply and very disrespectfully, "A new dress? For my Virginity? That is what it is worth? For him?"

"He is an important man, Kagome." Kamiko raised her voice. Her face darkened as she came up on the girl quickly, "We do as we must during hard times. You are lucky you have a roof over your head and food in your belly. I took you in, remember? Your family sold you to me. If anyone else purchased you, you might be treated worse. You will never go hungry here."

What about her dignity?

"Off to bed. We have important plans for you, as well as for the other girls. The Daimyo will be coming and I need the best food and sake prepared, as well as you girls dressed in your finest."

….

…

..

.

… ooOoo...

.

..

…

….

Steam rose from the heated water. Fuji, a daughter of one of the older Geisha's pursed her lips, allowing her tongue to escape as she concentrated. Leaning over, her grip tightened upon the pot of water. She began pouring the heated contents into the small wooden tub, in which the small form of the innocent maiko. Kagome's dark tendrils draped over her soft shoulders and tickled the tips of her rose bud nipples.

A short and stout old woman, the mother of Kamiko, entered. Her heavy feet collided with the wooden floor boards without regard. She stormed around the wooden tub and began to glare down at the small figure in the tub. Her black brow raised ever so slightly as she leaned in to get a good look at the girl that had this Okiya in an uproar. Her whithered lips pursed. Inhaling through her nose, the old woman crossed her arms over her chest. Kagome lowered her form deeper in the water, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her knees in close.

"She is but a child," the old woman said in a shrill tone, "Kamiko, have your lost your mind?" she began to ramble, rubbing the soft wisps of hair from her face, pointing to the flower petals, "There isn't much that can be done now. The water must be scented. Jiro is a picky man, he expects his money's worth. We are expecting a full house. Someone scrub her back, quickly. What are you all waiting for, lazy girls." Gripping a towel in her hand the old woman swatted the thing at anyone who slipped by her.

Petals floated over the surface of the water. Kagome reached out, using her middle finger to submerge the white and pink petals. The scent of whatever they were placing in the water was exquisite. Her senses were exploding. Did she have to get out of this warm, wonderful abyss? A rough hand was upon her back, scrubbing over the flesh until it was brilliant red. The dark haired girl winced, leaning forward to grip the edge of the tub for support as the hand refused to ease up. On second thought...

"Hold still," The woman spoke sternly, gripping her tiny shoulder and pulling her back. Her long fingers laced into her hair, massaging soaps and sweet smelling oils. Kagome shifted her eyes to the slightly ajar door, noticing the other Geisha. The women who had been doing what she was about to for years. She knew that not everything was about sexual gratification, but art as well. Her blue orbs widened taking in their soft painted features and brilliantly crafted kimonos. A rough shove and her head was bent over. Letting out a breath, it caused soft ripples across the water's surface. The massaging fingers worked a trail down the back of her head. Releasing her and without warning a massive amount of slightly chilled water was poured directly over her head.

She sputtered, brushing the cool streams from her eyes. Her fingers flipped up the mass of hair covering her eyes. Kagome shifted a surprised expression toward the stout woman who now sat upon a chair, barked orders and stuffed her face, "Get her out of there. We must get her prepared like the others. Lighter make-up, girl. Jiro-sama likes them looking young."

Kagome was dried and dressed in a colorful kimono. Her hair was dried and dressed with intricate details high upon her head. Her glossy brunette hair and pale complexion accented the pink and red kimono, which had accented patterns of cherry blossoms. Her hair had delicately placed clips and flowers. Tilting her head forward a lady gripped her chin roughly, and dabbed a brush into black liquid, painting a soft line over each of her lids accenting them. It seemed to make her eyes look larger, more expressive. Wanting to reach up to brush away some of the red rouge from her cheek, Kagome lifted a hand. The woman swore at her, slapping her hand away. Frowning deeply she looked away, placing her trembling hands against her bouncing thighs.

"You must always smile. Never frown."

"What if I am not happy?" Kagome asked, lifting those mesmerizing blue eyes to meet the dark stare of the woman applying her make-up.

"You are to be a Geisha. You must learn to hide that, and please your guests."

Not liking what she heard, the young girl turned her head away and sighed softly. Her mind was racing. Did he plan on having her all night? Would he be quick? She had heard stories of women bleeding terribly from being forced to lay with a man, especially if it was their first time. She was shocked no one had tried to coach her on this particular topic. She honestly didn't know how she could possibly be satisfying to that terrible man. The very thought of laying with him made her skin crawl. She shuttered almost instantly and placed a hand to her lips. The woman before her held back her brush and watched her carefully.

"You must relax. You are beginning to look sickly, and it isn't because of the make up, child." She forced Kagome to stand, allowing her to walk a bit before sitting her back down to finish the make-up. She looked stunning. There was no doubt about it. If it was any other night she would have been pleased to get this pampered. Unfortunately, she felt like she was going to her own funeral.

"You will serve the food and sake, that is until Jiro-sama desires to have your company in private. Do not speak, unless spoken to, be delicate. I know you haven't had proper training, but look at it as a test. Observe your mentor. You will see first hand the duties of the ladies here at this Okiya. The only reason you will be participating this evening is because Jiro-sama wills it." She said, brushing a stray strand of her silky hair into place and looking her directly in the eyes.

Kagome's lips parted, "This is disgraceful. I wish to be a Geisha, not a concubine."

"You will be no concubine. I know it isn't the proper way. Usually a Maiko receives training with the incorporation of the Mizuage. That is how you should have it, yet yours seems to be a little induced." The woman before her shook her head. Unable to look upon her any longer. Would she be allowed to become a Geisha? Would this affect her chances of becoming someone important, educated? Would they take her seriously?

Kagome swallowed hard and stood, slipping on a pair of high set wooden shoes, stepping lightly to the exit. She had to travel to the main house, "You will be a fine Maiko tonight. Oka-san wishes you to shadow Mizuki. She will help you, give you tips." the older woman placed a hand upon the back of her kimono, straightening the material and waving Muzuki in their direction. The woman was a beautiful Geisha. She took precise and dainty steps as she approached the Maiko. The vibrant flowers and colors of the gardens surrounding the Okiya only brought out and accentuated their beauty.

Kagome opened her blue eyes wide, bowing her head as the Geisha stepped before her. The older woman's dark eyes looked her from head to toe. Pursing her dark lips, Mizuki turned, flipping out her fan and pointing her in the direction of the main house.

"We will be available to the men when they arrive. The Damiyo is due to arrive at any time. Follow my lead, I do not wish you to give this Okiya a bad name." Her beautiful shaped eyes darkened. Upon entering the room, her eyes darted to all corners, taking in the beautifully crafted metal lanterns. They glowed a path way around the room. The sliding doors had brilliantly hand crafted pieces of art. Colored silk was draped along the walls, tables, and even covered the door ways. Her oka-san had requested that all of the Geisha house's finest be brought out for this special night.

Mizuki turned and poked her in the center with her closed fan, trying to bring the girls attention back to her, "You have seen the Daimyo of this land, yes?"

Kagome's blue orbs focused, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly before responding, "No, I was not born..."

Mizuki sucked in a breath and rolled her eyes, "Well, our Daimyo is a different type of man. I shouldn't say man," With that she grinned like a girl with a crush, "He is a demon lord." Her eyes widened, pleased with the reaction she found in the beautiful orbs of the young girl.

"A demon lord?" Kagome let the syllables roll from her tongue. Tilting her head, she smiled.

"Yes, usually you would think a Geisha of their background would please him, but he surprisingly adores the human geisha." Mizuki puckered her lips carefully and turning from her, but continuing to speak, "Ever since the war broke out, our Okiya has been dreadfully boring. The Daimyo and his men usually visited us many times a week. Oka-san was pleased. We are happy to prove our worthiness once again, now that the war has calmed some."

Kagome glanced around Mizuki, noticing she now searched for sake decanters for the tables. The sliding door of the entry way was opened quickly by a very young and small Geisha, grinning from ear to ear as she let a massive man in to the Okiya. Following him were well dressed men, no doubt men of the Damiyo. The man in front was absolutely mesmerizing. His hair placed high on his head and tied with a colorful ribbon. A grin formed across his lips, showing up his brilliantly white canines. He carried two swords on his waist, yet he seemed calm and collective. Turning his head to get a look at the atmosphere of his favorite Okiya, his silky white locks cascaded over his shoulder. He was stunning. He was do doubt the Damiyo.

Mizuki frowned, nudging the girl, "Stop staring, girl. Take this," she said handing her the decanter.

"Where is my favorite girls?" The Daimyo grinned, opening his arms as a group of four Geisha surrounded them all, getting them to their tables.

"Dinner will be served to you if you would like, my lord. It is your favorite," One of the girls grinned, kneeing beside him after he dropped in a heap, "Sake?" She asked, offering him a saucy grin.

"Is that a serious question, woman? My men came here looking forward to the Sake," The Damiyo grinned, "Serve them anything they wish, this is a night of celebration."

Jiro lowered himself in a spot nearest to the Damiyo, watching him interact with the women. They were loving it, thriving on it. It had been a long while since the Damiyo offered these lovely women his attention. Jiro envied the Damiyo. Because of his handsome features the women of this establishment were sincere. They almost fought for his attention, the way Geisha do, he supposed. His old eyes shifted away from his Lord and searched the room until his eyes fell upon the girl he was going to purchase for the night.

He licked his lips, gripping a rice cake between his fat fingers and pushing it between his pudgy lips. He smacked his mouth, licking them in the process. He grinned wolfishly, nodding to Mizuki who was leading the young girl in his direction. Good, Kamiko didn't forget his words. His wrath would be tremendous if he didn't get to sink his teeth into this one. The ladies arrived, kneeling before them and offering to serve those at the table. Jiro leaned in, sliding his thick finger under the chin of the Maiko. Kagome felt her jaw tense as it was roughly forced in the direction of the man she had met the night before. Jiro pursed his lips tightly and grinned.

"You are a lovely flower, a flower ripe for the plucking." Those thick brows arched in emphasis.

Mizuki leaned in without anyone seeing and pinched her thigh, "You are too kind, Jiro-sama." Please by her response he decided to release her chin to lean in and whisper into her ear.

"I am looking forward to pealing that lovely kimono from your body, sweet girl." He resisted the urge to press a kiss to the sweet smelling skin upon her neck. Trembles trailed up her spine. Kagome let out a burst of air and turned her head.

..

..

..

A pair of eyes observed her reaction, watched his rival dote upon this pretty little human girl. She was young, fifteen, maybe sixteen. Something he would expect out of that man. He was the scum of the earth. For years he tried to tell the Damiyo he was a rat amongst his men. The Damiyo usually ignored him, relying one other men's opinion. But when the Damiyo listen to that fool over his own son, it made something animalistic stir in his gut. He was pathetic, a coward. The man spoke of war, yet ran far from the battle field. He was good at getting out of anything dangerous.

A clawed finger trailed across the table top, gripping a small cup of sake. His cold eyes shifted to the contents, pulling the cup to his lips. He swallowed the liquid. It burned a trail down his throat. Not fazed in the slightest, he returned his attention to his enemy. Jiro was now pushing a black box in the Maiko's direction, opening it. Already doting on her, offering her gifts. This was a girl he wanted in his bed.

Unfortunately for Jiro, tonight the man was not willing to let that happen. He stood gracefully, adjusting his sword as he moved past a few Geisha's. Their eyes were wide and curious, watching him move across the floor and toward a sliding door, which he knew led him directly to their Oka-san. Reaching out he gripped the door, sliding it open down a few steps.

"My Lord," A Geisha gasped, nearly dropping the tray, which was carefully being cradled in her arms, "Is there something I can get you?" Her painted eyes shifted over her shoulder in the direction of her Oka-san's office, noticing his line of vision. Shifting his golden eyes down upon her, they floated across her features as he stepped past her and began to make his way silently down the hall.

"My lord?" She blinked.

The young lord roughly shoved the sliding door open, Kamiko jumped, placing her brush back into the ink. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sesshomaru-sama," A soft grin formed upon her ruby red lips, "I cannot believe my eyes."

"You have a young Maiko among the ladies. The one who follows the others like a lost puppy. She is new?"

Kamiko sputtered and shook her head, "What of the girl? Did she do something to offend you? She shall be punished..."

Sesshomaru gripped a pouch, "What ever Jiro is paying for her services, I shall pay you double. I wish a private room. Do not keep my waiting."

Kamiko didn't know how to respond. She merely stared at the massive amount of coin, which now lay upon her table. What was she going to say to a Damiyo's son? Jiro was well below his status. If the fool said anything against his lord's choice to take the girl, it would raise a few brows. Still silent, she looked up to see the trailing fabric of the young lord's expensive attire round the corner. He was gone.

"Fuji," Kamiko shouted.

A young girl flew around the corner, dropping to her knees before her Oka-san and whispered a soft greeting before lifting her head. The woman narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Inform Mizuki that there is a change in plans. It seems the young son of our Damiyo wishes to have our Maiko serve him in private. Get them a room, now." The girl nodded and rushed off.

She ran up the stairs and entered the room, in which the festivities were happening. Loud shouts sounded all around her. Geisha were giggling, preforming dances, serving the men sake and food. Their Damiyo was enjoying the company of three pretty Geisha's and that was the exactly where she needed to go. Fuji slipped up behind Mizuki and whispered into her ear. Quickly shifting a stunned eye toward the girl, she opened her painted lips to respond, but then figured it was best she kept quiet. Without a word, Mizuki nodded. Her eyes slipped shifted toward the young lord who waited to be given a private room.

"Kagome, come," She patted the girls thigh, "You have someone who wishes to meet you." the young Maiko glanced up at her guide and raised a brow. Jiro reached in and gripped the girl by the wrist.

"She will be with me this evening. Ask your Oka-san." He chuckled, tightening his grip.

"Jiro, I think you are mistaken." Sesshomaru spoke, with his back turned. Slowly shifting his stance he began to walk toward the small group. His lord, Damiyo lifted his golden gaze, pausing in his own conversation to watch the slight confrontation. An unmistakable flicker of interest was apparent in their Damiyo's eye.

"The girl is to come with me tonight." His cold and collective demeanor never once faltered, "Speak with Kamiko. I am sure she can give you a refund."

Mizuki stood, which Kagome followed. Her curious eyes shifted to the handsome demon lord before her. His face was that of a porcelain god; no blemish upon his perfect flesh. Two identical strips cut across his cheeks and upon his forehead, causing his demon status to become apparent, was a purple crescent moon. Her blue gaze searched his face, hoping he would at least look upon her with those stunning, honey colored eyes. He did not.

Fuji pushed open the sliding door off the side of the room, "A room is already prepared. This way, my lord."

Sesshomaru locked is unwavering eyes with Jiro's. The man was angry, which pleased him greatly. He wouldn't allow him this entertainment, not after staying back like a coward. When war called, men should follow. They should follow their Damiyo. This man wasn't a man at all. As much as he wished he could watch him wallow in self-pity, he turned to follow the girl called 'Fuji'.

Jiro glared, cursing under his breath as he watch the young lord walk off with his girl trailing behind. The demon lord's son would no doubt have his way with the pretty maid, steal her precious innocence from her. It belonged to him. He should have her first.

…

…

..

..

.

Fuji turned and bowed gracefully. Her lightly outlined black eyes shimmered with curiosity as she opened the sliding door next. Sesshomaru stepped inside, allowing his golden eyes to survey his surroundings. There was a sleeping mat upon the floor, as well as a basin of clean, flowered water. Sake sat warm upon the square table in the middle of the room. A pot of tea, fresh for the drinking was readily available as well. Kagome slipped in behind him, waiting for him to take a seat before making any quick movements. Her blue eyes slipped over his tall form, taking note at the small details of his elaborate attire.

"As you see, the room is ready for your use, my lord. Kagome can assist you further if need be." With that Fuji closed the sliding door, allowing them privacy.

Kagome shifted her eyes from the door toward her lord. His long hair was tied in two placed, flowing down his back gracefully. He had hair like a woman, lush and healthy. It was white as snow. If it wouldn't have been viewed as improper, she would ask to touch it. Opening her lips to speak, the large demon lord moved to the table, lowering himself to the ground and placing his hands upon the bare table top. His eyes roamed its surface, lightly placing his sharpened nails over the intricate details carved into the wood. For a brief moment Kagome hesitated watching him, completely speechless. He was an enigma. Unable to respond in anyway she approached as his golden eyes lifted in search of hers.

She knelt beside him, "Do you prefer sake? Or perhaps tea?" Her blue eyes twinkled with false happiness in wanting to serve him. Honestly, she wished she was in the back, working like she did in the beginning. That was until they decided to make her a Maiko. She was terrified to serve this man. Would he expect more out of her than the old man?

Sesshomaru lifted a hand. The material floated over his wrist and down his forearm. Another set of fuchsia markings graced her eyes. They were thicker, longer than those upon his face. He gripped the tea kettle and poured himself a cup, without the help of the Maiko.

"You should be grateful I spared you from that man's attention. Of course I didn't do it to save you from being ravished, if that is what he had in mind." Sesshomaru said in a calm, low tone. His eyes stood transfixed upon the steaming cup. Both hands gripped the the heated teacup, not being too quick to drink it.

Kagome's eyes slightly widened, "I am truly grateful. I would be happy to serve you, if it were to please you." She offered him a smile, keeping a certain grace about her.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from his cup, finding her luminous blue orbs and holding them in place with his own. A mere look from him caused chills to rush down the length of this Maiko's spine. He couldn't help but allow a quirk in his lips. This was, indeed, entertaining. He sucked in a slow breath and released it, pulling the cup to his lips and taking a drink.

"You are lying. Most human males would believe you. As you can see, I am not a human male. I can smell the unpalatable, stench of fear coming from you, girl. No need to lie." Kagome swallowed hard, gripping her kimono tightly in her hands, "Have I made you uncomfortable?" What is it these humans usually do to cope? His eyes landed upon the decanter of sake. With that he gripped a small sake bowl, placed it in front of her and poured her a full shot of warm sake. Without a hint except for a nudge by his claw, Kagome took it and swallowed the entire thing, pursing her lips and trying desperately to hide the cringe.

"My lord," She spoke up finally, "I do intend to serve you, but I suppose I am confused as to why we are here with you serving yourself. If you paid coin for my services, why not accept them?" Kagome hesitantly moved closer, allowing the side of her thigh to brush his. She tensed upon contact. Honestly, how did the girls feel comfortable being so open with a man? Especially a man as unresponsive as this?

Sesshomaru waved a hand, "I don't require anyone's service. You may go about your business until I leave. Tell them anything you want to save yourself humiliation." Kagome looked around the small room, unable to figure out what to do with herself.

This man paid money, yet she was being ignored. She stood and plopped herself upon an extended window sill. Kagome curled herself up near the window, pushing open the sliding doors. Sucking in a breath she glanced over her shoulder, holding back a glare as she watched the man continue to sit and sip on his tea. The Sakura tree before the window was in full bloom. The blossoms were soft floating to the ground each time even the slightest amount of wind caressed it's limbs.

It felt like hours upon hours. The demon lord didn't move from his spot or speak the entire time. Kagome, at one point, almost fell asleep. The cool breeze felt lovely on her face. The weather was becoming a little more intolerable now that the season was changing. Today it was mild, pleasant. Movement stirred her from dozing and almost instantly her eyes were open. She watched as the Demon lord stood and opened the sliding doors leading out to the garden. He stepped out and surveyed the sky above the sloping roof. Rays of moon light embraced him as he quietly stood, not minding the wind's rough treatment of his hair.

Kagome allowed her legs to fall to the ground. She yawned and stretched her back, taking a steps toward him. Her sleepy blue eyes fell upon his profile. How could a man be this lovely, yet so boring?

"My lord," She whispered. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes toward her, answering her call, which was surprising to say the least, "Tell me something,"

"It depends on what you want to hear," He quickly responded.

"Why did you pay the coin for me this evening if you did not intend to use my services? What a wasteful way to spend coin." Kagome said boldly, "Most men enjoy a dance with their sake."

"I am not most men." Sesshomaru stretched his clawed fingers, yet kept a calm demeanor.

"I agree with you," Kagome's brilliantly blue eyes, narrowed slightly. She was still not satisfied with his answers, "So, tell me why?"

"Jiro is a pathetic human. Someone who shouldn't have rank at all. Someone who needs to be put in his place from time to time. I took his female for the night, simple as that." He answered honestly.

Kagome swallowed hard, yet nodded, "That would mean, he thinks you are not using me for my proper services, but something else..."

"Let him think that, all the more interesting for me." Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders and began to walk toward the entrance, "It is late, my father is surely drunk. I will take my leave." Kagome turned and followed after him, reaching out and gripping his sleeve, allowing her hand to brush his.

Sesshomaru paused instantly, turned his head to face her. His eyes widened ever so slightly before yanking away from her touch.

"I'm sorry, I just...I just wanted to thank you, my lord. I would also ask, if I may know your name?" Her eyes were filled with curiosity.

Narrowing those golden orbs, regarding her quickly, "'_My lord'_ is good enough," he turned and left her alone. Kagome looked puzzled, looking down at her hand and pursed her lips. No matter, she would figure it out.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

Kagome was rudely awoken by a plethora of noises coming from the outside of her door. Her tired eyes slowly opened, prying the sheet from her face. A crash, then a loud boom and four girls were prying open her door, shoving themselves through. All of them, including her Oka-san stared down at her sleepy form with astonishment. Her blue eyes widened as she shot up. Her brunette locks nearly blinded her from being able to see their faces. Brushing her hair from her face, Kagome raised a brow.

"What happened, what is going on?"

Kamiko crossed her arms over her chest, "We should be asking you that same question. It seems the girls are unnerved by what a guest to this Okiya has delivered me this morning."

Kagome sputtered, pushing her crazy locks away from her face. She hiked her sheets up closer to her chest, "I don't understand..."

"What did you do last night?" one bristled.

"Whore," another spat.

"How could the Damiyo even consider?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I am not a whore. I am innocent. No man has had me, why would you say such cruel things?"

Mizuki rolled her eyes and toyed with her braid, "I doubt that, little girl. That is why why he has paid big money to have you brought to the castle? Oka-san should check the sheets in that room you were servicing his son in. Our evidence should be their, no doubt." The woman sneered, looking upon Kagome with disgust.

"The Damiyo, requests...are you sure? I...I didn't do anything, I swear. The young lord barely spoke to me." her hand rose, scratching upon her scalp. She thought back, trying to figure out if she even spoke to the Damiyo. Maybe a, hello? It was just a normal hello. Besides, his eyes were on the two Geisha who were serving him. Kagome dropped her head into her hands.

"Well, nothing can be done now. She is to do with however the Damiyo wishes. I do not wish to displease him now that he is back in our lands and visiting my girls." With that, Kamiko shifted, with her back to the women, "Get her things packed, someone is going to be sent to fetch her this evening..."

Kagome's blue eyes flipped up.

_This evening?_

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

…

…_._

_..ooOoo.._

_Thank you for reading!_

_~Aiko-san_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pseudo Courtesan**_

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga. _

_Warnings:__ This is a mature fiction and those under the age of 18 should tread lightly when reading. It contains language, violence, and sexual themes._

_A/N__: I will try and update as much as I possibly can. I absolutely enjoy this fandom and I hope I continue to get such amazing feedback in the future! You guys are amazing! Please be aware that this story is an A/U and in this story the portions about Geisha will have a little twist depending on my story line. That is the beauty about A/U stories. Keep any open mind! Thanks again! Happy reading!_

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

~`0o0`~

"Look at me, girl."

Swallowing hard, Kagome lifted her blue eyes to look directly into the face of her lord Daimyo. Those golden eyes pierced her very soul. He was studying her, trying to figure her out, why? Hesitantly, she glanced to the side allowing her blue eyes to scan the massive receiving hall, where the Daimyo spoke only to guests he requested. Her Oka-san had stayed. She thought she had left her. Honestly, Kagome didn't understand why she felt an odd safeness with her around. Kamiko had her hand pressed tightly to her mouth, widening her eyes as she watched the Daimyo during his inspection. Her Oka-san's eyes shifted to meet hers, nodding her head ever so softly. It was a silent gesture to keep her eyes where they were told to be.

The Daimyo stroked his clawed thumb across his lower lip, shifting those mesmerizing eyes back toward an advisor. Kagome noticed Jiro, standing in the shadows with the other important men of the Daimyo. The large Daimyo spoke, but Kagome could only see his lips move. A massive dog demon beside him rewarded the Daimyo with a soft chuckle. He turned his gaze back to the girl. Inutaisho pushed up from where he was seated. In only a few strides he was directly in front of her, allowing his eyes to trail over her small form. The demon lord leaned in and inhaled softly, as he extended his clawed hand forward to caress over a few strands of her silken hair.

"How old are you, girl?" Inutaisho leaned in, whispering close to her ear.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but could not find her words. Trying again, she cleared her throat and muttered, "Sixteen, my lord. I will be seventeen in three months."

The Damiyo chuckled softly, releasing her hair and leaning in to look her in the eye. She was lost in those molten colored orbs, once again, "You are but a child. This is an interesting development." His massive armored body shifted upon the heels of his feet, glancing over his shoulder to his men observing their faces. They were all mostly lost for words, "It is good. She will have her own chambers. Get her introduced to Lady Izaiyo." the court irrupted in whispers, which Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around her own waist.

A well-dressed lady approached her, offering her a kind smile. Kagome tucked her loose locks behind her ear and shuffled forward, bowing in respect to this unknown woman. The Daimyo watched curiously, speaking in a quiet tone to his men beside him. Each of them looked her over with interest. She became uncomfortable with the attention. Lucky for her, Jiro was not welcome in that discussion, so she didn't have to look upon him directly nor did she have to feel his unwanted gaze upon her body. She couldn't help but feel like a prized animal, being discussed and negotiated over. Kamiko was now with the Daimyo himself; he had her close, a smile on both of their faces. Looking down, the girl followed the woman not allowing anyone to see the soft tears of humiliation forming in her eyes.

The only question she wished answered was why was she here? Nothing of importance had come to mind. Kagome could think of absolutely nothing that would warrant this war lord's attention. The older woman led her from the main portion of the fortress, glancing from time to time over her shoulder, making sure the young girl was following. The former dark haired maiko shifted her sights from the ground, allowing her eyes the simple pleasure of observing her surroundings.

The air was chilled as the sun began to set in the horizon. Her hands were instantly upon her arms. The silk upon her body wasn't good at keeping her warm. It felt like ice against her skin as the wind blew across her face and surrounded her soft form. The woman was leading her toward a long house located within the fortress walls. They were chambers for the women, a specific type of woman. Her blue eyes lifted to a massive structure leading up to the house.

These wooden archways were intricately crafted, lit with hanging lanterns, which in turn illuminated the dimming paths scattered across the spanning court yard. She was captivated by the beauty and depth of this fortress, a fortress that was built to perfection and was known to house many guests. This was a fortress well-known for entertainment. Of course, this was before the war had turned for the worst and their lord was called to duty.

The older lady slipped her shoes off, stepping up upon the wooden plate form before sliding open a door allowing their entry. Kagome followed suit and stepped up gracefully, following after the woman as she led her down the great hallways and into a specific set of rooms. It was a woman of importance that much she gathered. Her oka-san was a woman of importance, but the trinkets she was finding in these rooms were worth more than anything Kamiko owned. The lady knocked upon a sliding door, waiting for a response before entering. Upon entering she kneeled. Kagome's curious blue gaze fell upon the kneeling lady and within moments she dropped to her knees. With her hands placed carefully upon her thighs, she dared to glance up.

"My Lady," The woman spoke softly, "The Daimyo has told me to bring you the girl in which he spoke to you about." She bowed lower.

Nothing but cascading, silken sheets kept this important woman from the view of the two kneeling women addressing her. A shadow could be seen walking gracefully behind the material. With a brush of the female's hand, it was pushed aside and there stood a human woman. She was young, beautiful. Long black hair hung to her waist, with an intricately crafted comb above one ear. Her kimono was expensive, expressing there was something more to her status. Was she the Daimyo's wife?

Kagome couldn't help but eye the woman. The bright colors of her Kimono created this intrigued look in her eye. Her boldness was quickly picked up on. She remembered the geisha speaking about the Daimyo and his choice in women. It only made sense as to why he kept a human female in such a high standing. The woman shifted her dark, sparkling eyes in Kagome's direction. A shadow formed across the ladies features. The brightly flickering candle illuminated only a portion of her face, not offering her a good view of the expression. Stepping forward, the woman looked down at the girl, noticing those beautiful blue eyes watching her with curiosity.

"I see," She finally spoke in the softest voice, "What is your name?"

Her mouth opened and almost instantaneously, Kagome offered her an answer, "My name is Kagome, my Lady."

Izayoi watched her with interest peaking in those brown eyes. A soft grin formed on her lips, "You are young. I wonder what the Damiyo has in store for you." She raised a thin brow, gripping a thick lock of her hair between her thin fingers and began to pace toward the other end of her chambers. The silk material floated back into place, leaving them alone. Kagome opened her lips, glancing in the direction of the older woman who had led her to this 'Lady Izayoi'.

The woman glanced in her direction and raised a brow, pursing her lips out of irritation, which told her that this was not a good sign. Clearing her throat, she stood slowly, cupping her hands near her mid-section and moved toward the sheer material, which now hid her lady. Her hand pushed through the material, giving herself entry to the lady's private area of the chamber.

"Lady Izayoi? Have we come at a bad time? We do not mean to offend you, my Lady, but the Damiyo insisted that we have her brought to you at once." Kagome stood slowly, allowing the soft material covering her feet to glide across the floors, masking her steps and keeping quiet purposely. Her curious eyes slipped over the beaded material of the divider and gripped it tightly in one hand, peaking in. The lady had a stern look upon her features.

"I am not feeling well," She said, glaring down at the, now kneeling, servant. The woman who had led her here was now bowing her head several times before lifted her chin to meet eyes with the Lady.

"I do apologize, I cannot express it enough. Where should I place her, with the _others_?" She stressed, opening her hands and offering the soft spoken woman an apologetic smile.

"No," Izayoi spoke almost instantly, as she brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face, "She would be eaten alive." To Izayoi that didn't seem so bad, but the girl looked innocent, scared. It couldn't have been her doing. Placing a well-manicured nail to her lips she glanced in the direction of a blue eye spying on them through the dividing material. She straightened her back and sucked in a soft breath, "Come here, girl."

Kagome gasped and shut the curtain, closing her eyes tightly and cursing under her breath. Why did she insist on making a fool of herself? She had always so nosy, too curious for her own good. If she just sat, perhaps moved a bit closer to the curtain, she could have heard their soft conversation a bit better and not been seen trying to peek. No, she was seen, and nothing would change that.

"Are you going to make me wait all day?" She drawled, leaning forward and narrowing those soft brown eyes.

Kagome pushed through, taking small precise steps toward her, gliding straight for her knees upon entry. Glancing up she offered a forced smile, bowing her head in respect. The young woman straightened her back even more, if there were such a thing, and widened her stare. She was observing her yet again. Those glossy brown eyes skimmed over every curve of her body, comparing the look of her to her own. She was a threat to her status. No matter what Kagome had done, it wouldn't change the older woman's mind under she received answers.

"I spoke to my lord prior to your arrival. The Daimyo has insisted you should be given a room in this wing. I do not understand quite yet, what you are doing here…" she leaned forward and held up a dainty hand, trying to figure out what it was she should call the young girl.

"Kagome…my Lady," She replied meekly.

"Kagome," Izayoi said softly, stroking those long and beautiful fingers through the glossy black hair, cascading down her shoulders.

"My Lady, I assure you, I am still learning that myself."

Izayoi raised a perfectly shaped brow and looked her over, "She is to get bathed daily, her hair done, combed…" She stroked an index finger across her jaw line, "She is dress properly. Tell me, do you know how to eat as a proper lady?" She narrowed her eyes.

Kagome swallowed and nodded, opening her lips to speak, but shut them tightly.

"That is good news. Lord only knows she looks like an ignorant peasant," She sighed, brushing her fingers across her cheek, "Follow those instructions and she should fit in. Her beauty will get her far, from what I can see thus far." Izayoi shifted her emotional eyes away gliding her hand in the direction of the duo, waving them off. Was that jealousy? Kagome felt her heart sink. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen. She didn't wish to displease anyone. Lowering her head, Kagome bowed showing just as much, or most likely more, respect than the woman who had led her to this woman's rooms initially. She held her bow, lifting her eyes and holding the woman's eyes, showing emphasis. The woman had power, she couldn't argue or question her actions, nor did Kagome feel the need to. She would follow until she knew more of this new 'power', if she could call it that, ere at the fortress. She knew one thing; she was the fresh meat and absolutely never did the newest step on the toes of the one with the most power.

"Come, child," Yanking her by her worn out kimono sleeve, Kagome stood and followed her out of the lady's chambers.

"I don't really understand what I could have done?" The young girl placed a hand to her heart, watching a look of irritation wash over the servant's features.

"Do you realize who you were speaking to?" The lady snapped. She shifted a sharp glare in her direction, their pace didn't not falter as the older woman searched frantically.

"No, I realize someone important. You must remember I am new to this region. I have been here but a few months. She seems…stern and she is a beautiful human woman."

"Yes, she is. She knows this, but she also sees your youth and beauty. She doesn't take kindly to rivals. She has been at the fortress since she was a girl of just fifteen. She is official courtesan of the Daimyo."

"A courtesan…isn't that a pleasure…," The woman paused, spinning upon her heel and looked her directly in the eye. She held up a finger and shook her head slowly, placing a finger upon her lips. That look in her eye stopped her directly in her tracks. Kagome couldn't help but swallow hard. Holding her hands tightly to her chest, the young girl glanced around; afraid someone would hoist her away and pry the tongue from her mouth.

"Never…ever…say that," she nearly whispered.

"I meant no…"

"Child, Lady Izaiyo is a high ranking Courtesan. She is not a slave to this life. That woman has more power than even the first female in our Lord's life." The older woman shook her head, raising a brow and pursing her lips.

"Yes, I understand," Kagome released a slow breath from her nostrils. Finally, she relaxed and continued to follow the simmered woman, allowing her mind to become lost in the beauty in which surrounded the fortress.

"I shall send in your attendant. She will assist you with daily tasks. I know for a fact that Lady Izayoi will be keeping her eyes on you. The Daimyo will expect your company, possibly this evening. Lord only knows what caused him to take on such a lowly Maiko." She began to chuckle, pushing open her chamber doors, closing the windows and sliding doors and turning down her bed. Glancing over her shoulder she let her dark eyes skim across her small form, "You are but a girl. What could a demon war lord do with a child like you? You come from no sort of money, not like the Lady. It couldn't possibly be because…" her voice trailed off as she turned and began to mess with her hair in a fussy manner. She chuckled and shook her head, "Heavens no, not likely."

Kagome merely followed her around the small chambers. She wasn't complaining, and technically wasn't listening to much that was being said. She was still shocked she was in a place such as this. Surrounded by fine things, receiving her own room, getting an attendant? The young girl was nothing but a daughter of a poor farmer. She was the older of just two children. Once her brother had been born things changed. It was a curse to be born a girl, or so she believed. There wouldn't be a fine marriage for her. A son could take over the lands. That was why she was so easily discarded. She could still remember the tears of sorrow in her mother's eyes as she was forced away by her father. Her mother had been broken…

The older attended clapped her hands, capturing her attention. The young girl jumped. The older woman rewarded her with a glare and pursed her lips, "Girl, are you listening?"

Kagome turned sharply, staring at her with those large blue eyes, "Yes,"

Crossing her arms, the older woman glared and lowered her chin, "What was I speaking to you about?"

Kagome opened her lips to speak, but shook her head.

"Child, you are a lost cause." Her hands flew in the air, "I said, you will be attending dinner with the Daimyo, if he so chooses, which I am sure you figure out as soon as the attendant arrives. The Daimyo holds her in high respects. She will be able to answer your questions. " Turning, she gripped the sliding door, bowed, and tightly closed it.

"Thank you," was all she mumbled in the direction of the now closed door, raising her own brow, fumbling with her fingers. How could they possibly believe she would be able to wrap her head around all of this? Did they not know who they were purchasing from the beginning? She was but a Maiko, a young sixteen, almost seventeen, year old girl. She lowered herself into the first chair she came in contact with and dropped her gaze to inspect her pathetic attire. Her thoughts wandered, thinking of the young lord she had meet just hours ago, or so it felt. It was just the other night.

So mysterious, so different he was than anyone she had ever met. Kagome hadn't come across many demons, especially not demons with control of a massive court, and held vast status over these lands. Many demons she had encountered were power hungry and blood thirsty. Yes, blood and gore were a few words that popped into her mind. A young child had been stolen from the village when she was but a child. The child's body had been torn limb from limb and the bloodied parts were scattered, unrecognizable. They would slither in without even being noticed, taking on the form of humans to get their darkest desires. She heard they would even seduce young girls, force them to bear their young… Though, she couldn't help but think about the human woman she had just come in contact with. The young woman, whom was given the title courtesan, was a prime example. What of her soul? Her father always told stories of villages, entire areas being taken over by demon lords. Their power was endless, and the fear they provoked in their human servants was enough to keep them loyal. But, if this woman was truly unhappy with her situation, why did she show such distain toward her? She was clearly threatened. Her life couldn't be that bad, right? Was there such thing as a civil demon?

A knock sounded upon the door and in walked a young woman. Her short stature was nonthreatening, which gave the former maiko some sense of comfort. Kagome noticed her curvaceous figure was accented through the colorful kimono that tightly formed to her body. Bowing to her she smiled, flashing her brilliantly sharp and pearly white teeth. Her green eyes shimmered with interest as she took her 'Lady'. The teeth and pointed ears gave her away. She had no distinct markings on her face, or not that she had seen so far. If she had seen her from afar, Kagome wouldn't have been able to tell. Her vibrant hair was dark, full and pulled back. It gave off a hint of red as brilliantly flickering candle light illuminated across her features.

"You must be Kagome," Her green eyes flashed once again as she approached with grace, "I am Sora,"

"Hello, Sora," Kagome stood almost abruptly, "I'm sorry, this is…," she was lost for words.

Sora smiled again, slicing her hand through the air, "I understand," was she lying? She had heard that most demons didn't have a conscious; that they weren't able to relate to their kind and that was the reason most were able to devour them without hesitation.

"I will help ready you for dinner. The Daimyo does wish your presence." With that she glanced around the freshly cleansed room for the basket she had earlier. A fresh kimono had been gathered and readied for this occasion.

"I…" Kagome pursed her lips and sat back down, completely in awe with the kimono pulled from its perfect state of being folded. The brilliant colors and the vibrant floral pattern had her tongue tied.

"I shall prepare your hair. I do believe you will need to bathe as well. I have learned that humans tend to give off a strong aroma, no offense. We demons have sensitive noses, not to mention the Daimyo is very particular. You cannot be displeasing him your first night, yes?" Sora's emerald eyes flashed with interest, flaring her nostrils a moment before gliding her curious eyes over her soft form, "Are there any particular scents that you prefer, Kagome?"

Kagome lifted her blue eyes and held the demon's curious green ones a moment before answering, "I enjoy fresh scents, maybe even floral. I guess I am not quite sure. I haven't ever been given the choice before."

Sora's sharp teeth flashed into view once again as a soft smile graced her lips. She flicked her clawed fingers in the direction of the bath house, "This way," She said softly, "The bath house isn't far from us."

Both women slipped on their shoes upon exiting. They followed a stone path away from the spacious chambers, which she figured out by her attendant it was used to house all the concubines of the Daimyo's men as well as his own. Kagome kept her eyes to the ground and her hands cupped tightly to her midsection as she stepped from one stone to another along the path. The moon illuminated its brilliance across the hilly grounds spanning the fortress' perimeter. There were different sections, given to his subjects. Each individual house upon the grounds was rather large, spiking tall into the night sky. The dark colors painted across the siding of the fortress walls almost hid it. It would be almost impossible to find at night, that much she was sure of.

Sora helped her get comfortable, assisting her during her bath and even helped her slip into her kimono. Her hair was pulled tightly up upon her head, and adorned with the combs she came with. The demoness explained to her that she would most likely receive more if the Daimyo decided to keep her for himself. How was it that a Daimyo would want her, especially after no specific contact? Kagome had never met this man, except for meeting eyes with him once. How could anyone decide on just one night? He was a handsome Lord, but something… and then her mind flashed back to the young son of the Daimyo. Even if he wasn't a young man of many words, he couldn't possibly have been intrigued by her appearance. She spent more time with him, yet she supposed she would believe obtaining the Daimyo's attention of his cold son's.

"Sora," Kagome said softly, rubbing her lips together after having rouge applied softly.

"What is it?" She said, fumbling through the products.

"The Daimyo has a son, right? I met him the other night." She said, "Is he always so cold?"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sora raised a dark brow and observed the girl with her curious gaze, "You met the young lord?"

Kagome merely nodded, tilting her head to the side. She was that much more intrigued knowing that it surprised this demoness.

Sora let out a soft sigh, pursing her lips in the process, "He isn't like his father. Lord Inutaisho is a different breed, or so I have learned. He is different than many dog demon. He has spirit, and will tell you what he is thinking. Not to mention, our Daimyo is passionate. Lord Sesshomaru isn't any of those things. He is cold. He was born all demon, or that is how I could describe it to you. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care about anything but proving he is perfection. He is solely focused on his own personal gain, whereas his father genuinely cares for all creatures." Sora lifted her green eyes, watching as Kagome's brows knitted, taking in this information. It made complete sense.

"That explains a lot," Kagome murmured, zone out.

"You met the young Lord, huh?" Sora asked, reaching out to straighten the folds of the young girl's kimono.

Kagome nodded, smiling softly, "He is a beautiful creature,"

Sora chuckled softly, "Yes, he is quite a lovely specimen. Many of the young ladies of court fight for his attentions, hoping he will pick one to beget an heir from. A male child born of either the Daimyo or his son would be instant statues for the female. It is a respect much earned, but Sesshomaru, like I have said, isn't anything like his father. I doubt we will see an heir in your lifetime."

"That is why my presence here confuses me. The only reason why I could be here is because of the young Lord, not the Daimyo. I only met him in passing, saying nothing to him. It just doesn't make sense." Kagome reached up to touch her hair, but was scolded quickly. Sora shook her head and gripped a hand, slipping jewelry upon her wrist.

"Well, I don't see how that is possible," Sora spoke up, clearing her throat.

Kagome lifted her blue eyes after observing the sparkling piece of jewelry adorning her wrist.

"The young lord detests humans," She stated blandly.

….

…

..

.

`~0oo0~`

.

..

…

….

The golden eyes of the Daimyo shifted across the table. His jolly expression proved he was extremely pleased with the results. After a bath, presentable clothing and just a dab of rouge, the girl was a blossomed flower. The young girl had always been beautiful in the face, but with a little help from Sora, her looks cool rival that of a goddess. The Daimyo found it hard to keep his eyes from her. Izayoi shifted her perfectly painted eyes toward her Lord, trying to capture his gaze with her own, hoping he would tell her what the meaning of this was. There was no hope; he was lost in the former Maiko's blue eyes.

"I am glad your rooms are to your liking," He grinned, flashing his brilliantly white canines, "Sora, the female you met tonight, is now yours. She will help you with any task you might need. A lady will be arriving tomorrow to get you fitted. Lady Izayoi will be sure only the best fabrics are used to construct your wardrobe." The Daimyo cleared his throat and swiped a clawed finger under his nose as he pulled a small bowl to his lips, gulping down his warmed sake.

"My lord?" Izayoi narrowed her dark eyes, allowing her soft lips to part, "I am not quite sure what your goal is here…but…" Her lips tightly shut as the Daimyo flipped his golden eyes up toward her, tilting his head to the side. He silenced her without even making a sound.

The Daimyo placed both hands upon the table top, shifting his calculating eyes toward the closed door. His golden orbs met the serious stare of one of his men who was standing guard. Again, a wordless conversation took place and with a simple nod the man disappeared from his sight. They were in search of something, someone.

Dinner was placed before them within minutes. The smell had her stomach lurched with a terrible need to fill its emptiness. No one made a move to fill a plate. Kagome glanced up and noticed a darkness floating across the demon lord's features, telling her there was something bothering him. The spot just across from her was empty. Was the young lord expected to show? The sliding door opened slowly and in stepped the silver haired lord, in which had been on her mind. His hair was tight upon his head and cascaded down the length of his back. His eyes were cool and collective, gazing toward the table in which sat the small group who hadn't begun because they, no, the Daimyo had been waiting for his fashionably late son.

"You are late," The Daimyo nearly barked, gritting his teeth. Those happy eyes turned deadly. He was not at all pleased with his son.

"The west never sleeps, you know this. I know you fully understand my duty. I will not quickly make my rounds near our boarders in order to make dinner on time. There is time for play later." Sesshomaru said, taking a step toward the table and gracefully dropping to the ground. His arm draped casually over his knee as he took a small bowl of sake, hesitating for a moment, and then downing it just has his own father had done just moments before.

"You damn well know there are others who can step in for you, do not try to explain your late entry. I am in no mood to deal with your attitude." His father barked in a commanding tone.

The young lord glanced up and across the table, narrowing his eyes slightly as he took notice of the familiar young woman. His lips parted as he sucked in a calm breath, shifting his eyes toward his father before pouring himself another cup of sake.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, allowing his eyes to slide up once again to meet the soft blue eyes, in which were rising to watch him.

"Eat, the food will get cold," Inutaisho said, placing both hands upon his knees and straightening his back. The lord's massive hands went for the chopsticks, gripping them and taking a piece of steaming fish between the pointes, placing it into his awaiting mouth. It was cooked to perfection, as always. The demon grunted out to show his satisfaction. Licking his lips, Inutaisho turned his eyes back toward his son who was sitting, stiff as a board and watching his every move.

"I will eat once I get some answers." Sesshomaru shot back once their eyes met. An electric charge could almost be felt as their eyes met. Both females seated around them moved, anticipating an issue if one didn't start talking or listening. Kagome leaned forward, taking her chopsticks and began to serve the Daimyo, scooping rice upon a plate for him.

"My lord," She spoke in a soft voice.

The Daimyo's eyes softened hearing her tiny voice from the side. He glanced in her direction and observed the way her soft hands worked to get him served. Clearing his throat and licking his sharp canines he let out a slow breath, "Yes?"

"I cannot help but wonder what this is all about. I…I don't mean any disrespect of course." Kagome smiled softly, shifting her curious eyes toward the Daimyo's son who hard his hard eyes on her the whole time. His mouth didn't twitch once. Was he still breathing? Kagome could have sworn she hadn't seen him blink the entire time. Prying her eyes away she waited, hoping the Daimyo would provide some answers?

"I have been pleased with you, my son." The Damiyo shifted upon the floor, digging in to the white rice, not once glancing up to prove he was proud, which Kagome was willing to bet he was far from it because of his late arrival, "Did this girl not capture your attention?"

Sesshomaru straightened his back, sliding his eyes across the table to look her over. Her hair high upon her head and her small body was dressed in fine silk, most definitely the attire of the famous whore who sat beside him. The light caught Kagome's hair showing off its rich and glossy texture. Those brilliant blue eyes were awaiting an answer. Those damn blue eyes… It reminded him of a deep body of water, tranquil and soft. Sneering softly he turned his head away, not giving them the opportunity of seeing his anger, which was beginning to get the better of him the longer he dwelled on his current situation. This human wasn't worth it, nor was his father.

"I please you, so the first thought it to give me a whore?" His son asked, pouring another cup of sake for himself, before deciding he had better start eating. The sooner he got done the sooner he could escape this nonsense.

Kagome swallowed almost causing her rather large bite to travel down the wrong pipe. Instantly, she placed a hand to her chest and began blinked rapidly, unsure what to say to his comment. He sure was more open today than he was the other night, which she understood he was doing it merely to teach someone a lesson, but he knew she wasn't a whore, right? She wasn't some prostitute he had picked up off the streets.

"Does this innocent creature look like a whore to you, Sesshomaru? I can smell her damned innocents." Inutaisho raised his voice, and placing a piece of fish between his lips as he keep his eyes locked with his son's.

Kagome dropped her own chopsticks and placed her hands upon the material covering her tightly clenched thighs. He could smell her innocents? She felt her stomach sink and almost instantly her guard came up. She felt like nothing could be hidden from these people. She felt her privacy had been invaded. Did that mean they could smell other…things? She felt a shiver trail down her spine.

"Isn't that what Geisha are, high class sluts?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, allowing a soft grin to form on his lips before he dug into his meal. He ate quietly, acting like she wasn't even there. What did it matter if her feelings were being hurt? She was just a low class 'whore' anyway, right?

Inutaisho leaned back, letting out a defeated sigh and calmly rolled his eyes. Izaiyo gripped the decanter, pouring her lord more sake. The older woman knew it would only escalate the more sake was involved, but he had motioned for more. There was no stopping her lord. Lowering the sake, she placed a hand upon his knee, offering him her silent support.

"I just figured since you wished her company the night prior that you held an interest for her. She is an innocent; lord only knows you haven't had a woman once in your life. I figured you wished one just as inexperienced as yourself." He let out a loud chuckle, "I guess she would never know the difference, am I right?" he held up his cup and downed another shot, shaking his head as the rice wine burned a path down his throat.

Izayoi cleared her throat speaking softly to the demon lord, trying to calm him. He merely swatted her away like a bothersome fly. The courtesan leaned back and frowned deeply, glancing in Kagome's direction. The girl's cheeks burned bright red.

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared momentarily. Was his old man getting some sort of sick pleasure out of knowing this? Of course he was. It was his game. He knew his father all too well. The young lord clenched his fists upon the table top, keeping his intense line of vision focused upon his father, who was finally calming down after having a good laugh.

"Look, Sesshomaru, if you do not wish to have her, tell me now. She is a lovely human, and trust me, I was indeed shocked by your choice knowing your thoughts on humans, but I wanted to explore this…" he closed his eyes a moment, catching his words knowing his son wouldn't appreciate them, "She is innocent, beautiful…you could enjoy her, yes?"

"Well, there is no need to explore anything; I am not a toy in which you can play with for your own amusement. It will not be tolerated." He shot back, looking down upon his dish, suddenly un-interested in the food before him. Kagome watched him closely, turning her eyes to the ground as if burned by that golden gaze as it snapped up to meet hers head on.

"Well, if you do not want this human, I shall give her to Jiro. The man has been looking for a young and beautiful courtesan for a while now, and he seems to have his eyes set on this one. Knowing you have not stolen her delicate flower will only please him more, or so I gather. The man insists you have deflowered the girl." Inutaisho chuckled, rather amused with the man's obnoxious claim to the girl's whereabouts and activities, "He has been willing to pay the fee back, plus some if you do not wish her any longer. Of course, I seem to have already received my answer…" he grunted, uninterested, or so it seemed.

Sesshomaru stood abruptly, dropping his chopsticks to the table. He turned upon his heel and began to walk toward the exit, "I am done with this conversation,"

"You are leaving then?" Inutaisho asked, "Without even requesting it respectively?"

Sesshoamaru glanced over his shoulder, allowing those golden eyes to fall upon the small girl who watch him from the table. Her own chopsticks were held tightly in her grasp. He could smell the fear once again. It was the same smell that wafted into his nostrils the night he had figured out who Jiro had wished to purchase for the night. She had a deep fear for what that man was capable of doing to her. She was an innocent and would continue to be. Jiro would not be allowed this girl. She was too young, too… Jiro didn't deserve to lick the shit from his shoes. He grunted softly, raising his perfectly shaped brow.

"I will accept your gift, father. Be sure Jiro is informed that she does belong to this Sesshomaru" With that, the young lord turned. His silver locks slipped down his back, swaying as he exited from their presence. Inutiasho grinned from ear to ear, leering down at the speechless female seated beside him.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

~`0o0`~

Chapter 2 completed. Thank you for all the kind reviews last chapter. I was pleasantly surprised!

-Aiko-san


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pseudo Courtesan**_

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing! ::cries::_

_Warning__: This is a story with adult theme (chapter contains hints of rape). At some point it will contain graphic sex and imagery. Please heed the warning YIM's. Those under the age of 18, please turn away!_

_Author's Note:__ I want to thank all of those who have been patient with my slow updating. I am ending the semester and dealing with some family stuff at the moment. Not to mention I will be moving at the beginning of June, so I will try to update as quickly as I can. _

_On another note, I posted a rather dark fic on Dokuga in which I had a writing buddy. Madison was my co-author and without her help the fiction wouldn't have been nearly as awesome. So, please take a look if you like __dark fiction__! __Please__ heed the warnings before reading! Anyway, onto this chapter, please enjoy!_

_***Updated for a reviewer: Sorry for the mistakes. Please sign in if you do correct me, I would like to let you know I have followed through. Thanks...***_

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…oOoOoOo…

….

…

..

.

.

..

...

….

Candle light flickered across the rippled pattern upon the wooden table. Fingers drummed with purpose as a pair of dark, glistening eyes glared at a single spot upon the wall. The man's dark orbs burned a path with a vengeance, glancing down at his tightly clenched fist. His face reddened as thoughts drifted though his mind. Never had he been denied what he truly wanted.

_Foolish boy, that foolish boy… who did he think he was?_

The gangly teeth bared to the light as a low grumble emoted from his voice box. His eyes shifted toward the figure sitting not far from him. Sliding across the wood slid a shot of sake. Those plump fingers gripped it, tilting it back and sucking it down in one gulp. His cheeks and throat instantly warmed. A soft cry then a slam caught his attention from the next room, just barely. He had an idea who it was over indulging in the next room. Thankfully the bastard waited for the Daimyo to retire for the night before he began to play his little game. Jiro drowned out the sound, cursing under his breath.

"You should not bare ill thoughts toward our future Daimyo, Jiro. He deserves the girl over you, and you know this very well. He isn't just anyone." Hiro, a high ranking general of the Daimyo's men spoke up. The man placed a hand to his own chest as he took his second round of sake shots, downing it with ease.

Jiro sneered once again, "I do not care. I had eyes on her before. That swine knew what game he was playing. He stole her just to spite me. I know damn well…" He spat, swiping a hand across his glistening lips.

"It matters not," Hiro grinned, baring his fangs, "Lord Sesshomaru will grow tired of her, cast her aside and you can do as you please then." Leaning over the table, Hiro gripped the neck of the decanter and poured a hefty amount into the porcelain bowl.

Jiro swiped the small bowl up and gulped it immediately, "You think I wish to stick my cock into used goods? She is…_was_… pure. She has been defiled by that…," His chubby fingers tightened around the shot, slamming it down upon the table top. Glass shattered in the next room, followed by a thud. Both men glanced toward the wall, watching as the painted canvas upon the wall began to sway.

"What is that fool doing? Trying to kill the bitch?" Jiro asked.

"You know how he is…" Hiro's eyes darkened, "We must not interfere. Nothing good could come of it,"

"Interfere? When do I interfere in matters that do nothing to benefit me?" Jiro chuckled, throwing back his head, knowing very well how it sounded but not caring. Hiro glanced away, not reacting to the human's words. He changed the subject quickly.

"About the girl… There will be others, Jiro." The man tried to reassure him, even though he clearly did not deserve anyone.

"Not like her," He sucked in a breath, dwelling on the idea of that animal's claws all over her untainted body. She would surely be used up by the time Sesshomaru had his fill of her. There would be no trace of innocence left in those blue eyes to excite him when the silver haired lord was through. A grin formed upon his lips, "I have often thought about having my way with her, allowing him to find out…to scent it on her. You Inuyoukai and your keen sense of smell,"

"You aren't fool enough…" Hiro glared, raising a brow in interest.

"I have," Those beady eyes glared menacingly toward the general, "I have thought about using her cruelly just to have the last laugh."

"He would kill you. Sesshomaru would slice you into ribbons." Hiro murmured just above a whisper.

That grin faded from Jiro's lips as he leaned back, eyeing the decanter of sake, "Yes, he would. That is the only thing that is stopping me." Jiro replied, pursing those thick lips, "I never knew of his interest in the opposite sex, let alone a human woman. I find it curious, Hiro. That he would take her as his personal courtesan. I figured he would reject his father's offer." The girl next door let out an ear piercing shriek. It drifted into soft wails, which began to quiet this time, as if forcefully being muffled from the sounds of it. Both men continued to ignore the sound, unfazed by the male using a courtesan in the room beside them. Hiro glared up at the hanging lamp, narrowing his eyes, trying to drown out the rough clatter next door, but it was becoming too much to bare.

"Lord Sesshomaru surprises me every day. You never know quite what he is thinking." Hiro tapped his clawed finger upon the rim of his sake bowl, lifting his bright gaze to the jealous man, "My advice for you is to let it go. Let her go. There are plenty of untainted maidens. You will find another, like I said."

Jiro grunted, understanding where Hiro was coming from. Yet it seemed that it has yet to sink in. He was a man who was determined. What did it truly matter that she wasn't pure? She was still a young, vibrant girl with the potential of becoming a perfect courtesan. By the time he got his hands on her, she would be seasoned. The sliding door to the next room slammed, drawing the attention of both men. Their door opened and in walked a dominating male Inuyoukai. His black hair hung loosely against his back, tied with a leather sting. His black eyes narrowed, taking in the group before him. Those cold, black eyes widened slightly as he skimmed his gaze over the interior of the room before finding them seated upon the floor. His claws tightened, as the Inuyoukai held his chin high, glancing down the length of his nose in the direction of the decanter of sake. His palms released from their tightly held grip, sliding down the front of his breeches to tie the loose strands.

"Have fun this evening, Daichi?" Hiro asked the male, now seated beside them. He snorted once, swiping his clawed hand into his mouth to clean them of the innocent blood he indulged in.

…oOoOoOo…

A month had gone by since she had been given the status of 'Official Concubine'. She hadn't deserved such a title, or gifts. Many colored kimonos had been delivered to her. They were bright, made from the finest material. Kagome couldn't find it in her heart to wear them. Most days she ignored the massive trunk, which housed the beautiful colored silks. Instead of acknowledging them, she insisted on wearing the few kimonos she had been given upon arrival and that was all. So far Izayoi hadn't argued. Most days the woman stayed in her room, ignoring her very presence. She felt like a burden to that woman, but she couldn't really blame her.

Kagome's blue eyes skimmed back toward the brightly colored trunk, remembering the day those women had come to fit her. A few days after arriving and being given the title, Kagome was instantly fitted for a new wardrobe. Shoes were ordered in her size; jewelry was commissioned just for her, and gifted by Sesshomaru. Of all people, he had been the one to spend a pretty coin on her, making sure she was dressed like a true lady. She had been lost for words. This was a dream. It had to be a dream, right? She, born in poverty, didn't deserve such extravagant gifts, yet they were doing so and without even a thought. Lord only knew she didn't deserve the title. Kagome was as innocent as the day she was born, her body still untouched. This Lord was sure putting on a good show. He showered her with gifts, yet neglected her of his presence.

Kagome hadn't seen Lord Sesshomaru the entire time. A month since she had last has the opportunity to look upon his face. The young girl thought back, remembering the look in his eyes clearly. He hadn't wanted her. He has never wanted her. She would forever be chaste if under his care. Kagome, deep down, didn't complain. She wasn't ready for her innocents to be snatched from her just yet. If the young Lord stayed away for several years, she would be happy. Would she ever get that feeling? She had heard how some of the ladies spoke about the men of court, bragging on how well one man preformed over another. Would she ever…crave a man's touch? The young courtesan shook her head, nearly reprimanding herself aloud. Quickly she placed her finger back upon the page, returning to the read. The shutters began to rattle, catching her attention.

Kagome glanced up from her book, as a gust of wind blew in through the open window pushing over a small glass figure of a goddess. The fragile glass fell upon the cushions upon the sill seat located just under the window. Her breath instantly hitched in her throat as she stood abruptly, fearing her Lady's favorite trinket was now in pieces. Marking her place, the young girl set down her book and rushed over to pick it up. She glanced out the window, taking in the scene around her. The swaying of the dangling branches told her there was, indeed, a storm was brewing. Gripping the handles, she pulled the window closed, placing the intact glass trinket back in its rightful place.

Kagome began to speak softly under her breath, turning to return to her place where her book laid waiting for her. With a storm rolling in, there wasn't anything better she could think of doing. Her nose deep in a book sounded lovely. She could do that until supper, right? Of course. It was what she seemed to do mostly now days. From a young age she had found books interesting, teaching herself how to read very young. Of course, this was with the help of an old man who had lived in her village. 'Education', he would say, 'education is a lovely trait for a woman to have. I don't care what anyone says'. Kagome smiled, picking up the book and situated herself upon the plush pillow. That poor, sweet old man…

Her attention was deterred by a loud slam. A small figure slumped against the doors. The soft cried of a young woman could be heard from the shadows. Kagome placed her book down once again, allowing her curled legs to slip from the cushion. Her socks slid across the polished wood as she took dainty steps toward the woman. Who was it? There were many women who served one purpose. This house was filled with concubines, lovely woman who performed for the many men in which filled this fortress. It couldn't be the newest…right? The more she had thought about it, she hadn't seen her presence this entire afternoon. Her blue eyes widened as she approached.

"Oh, Kagome," The woman said softly, swiping away her tears, "Sorry, I didn't notice…you in here." Miu said just above a whisper. She placed a hand to the wooden door and forced herself to her feet, glancing down as if to hide her face.

"I thought it was you, Miu. Are you alright?" Kagome asked, reaching out into the dark.

Miu swiped a hand across the air, "I am fine. I just need to get some rest." She sniffled, not looking up from the ground.

Kagome stepped forward and reached for the girl's arm. She knew better than to believe her. Miu wasn't the type to hide in the shadows and whimper like a punished pup. Kagome was young, but she wasn't stupid to believe such a lie. To Kagome, Miu was a little sister. She had instantly taken her under her wing from the start. The two girl's had clicked well the moment they had met. Being new herself, Kagome offered her assistance, hoping to have some companionship in this lonely fortress. Pulling her into the light, Miu began to drag her feet, not wanting to follow her. She was being difficult, something Kagome had never witnessed. She was hiding because she didn't wish her to see…

"Miu," Kagome spoke sternly, releasing her arm and instead placing both hands upon the soft cheeks of the young girl's face, lifting her soft features to meet Kagome's stare. It was a horror to behold. She sucked in a sharp breath out of shock.

The blonde haired girl's lips were busted and bleeding, her cheek was beginning to swell and she knew that by morning she would have at least one black eye. Upon the girl's throat were red welts along with minor scratches due to the placement of, what looked like, sharp claws. She had been assaulted.

"Who did this to you?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she traced the soft scratch under Miu's left eye. The girl's hazel eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, "Don't lie, who could be so cruel?"

"Kagome, I will be fine." Those guilty eyes slid from her friend's grasp, unable to look into those blue pits any longer.

"This doesn't look fine. Miu, we must speak to Lady Iza…" Her words were instantly cut off as Miu shoved her away and shouted.

"No, I said I will be fine. Leave it..." She sucked in a shaky breath.

"Miu," Kagome whispered in a defeated tone.

Her young friend dried her tears once again, pursing her lips, "Don't be angry with me."

"With you…?" Kagome shook her head, glaring at her with a shocked expression.

"What is going on?" A loud voice boomed, causing both girls to jumped, lowering themselves respectfully to the ground.

Kagome glanced toward Miu, sucking in a breath and then turning to face her. Izayoi's robes created a long train, dragging across the floor behind her. The silken material wound around her form as she approached the duo. The Lady's eyebrows rose, waiting for an answer. Those dark eyes darted between the two, crossing her arms over her full breasts.

"Miu has been hurt," Kagome finally belt.

"Hurt?" Izayoi's dark gaze fell to the blood stain upon her kimono, just between her thighs. Her breathing hitched for a brief moment before forcing the look of shock to slip from her features. A stern look formed upon her lips, "What is the meaning of this, Miu? You were given one duty this evening. You were to serve the men in the dining hall. Where are the others?" Her eyes flashed with anger.

"My Lady, please…why must you reprimand her?" Kagome shot her a look of shock, unable to even fathom what had changed. Did she honestly think such a sweet and innocent woman such as, Miu, would ever disobey orders to receive…attention. Surely she realized it wasn't consensual…

"Kagome, silence your tongue before I have you beat." She snapped, pointing a well-manicured finger in her direction before walking directly before the girl, reaching out to grip her chin between her fingers.

Kagome's lips snapped shut, placing her hands upon her lap and sliding away. Her blue gaze lifted just slightly to watch the conversation in which was transpiring before her.

"My Lady, I understand my duty. It couldn't be avoided…He…He wouldn't allow me back…" A soft inhale of breath, and then a soft cry could be heard nearly breaking her heart.

"Who is this _he_ you speak of?"

"I don't know his name, My Lady. He is …he was a demon, with black hair and…,"

"And?" Izayoi asked, raising a brow.

"Those eyes, such evil… He wanted me to hurt," She placed a hand around her neck, murmuring softly as she zoned out, "I couldn't stop him, he threatened me…"

Izayoi shoved her chin away, "Clean yourself up…and get into bed. Both of you," She shouted.

"But my Lady, you cannot be serious…" Kagome leaned forward, slamming her hands upon the wooden floor boards.

"If you so as speak another word, even a sound, in my presence I will beat you myself. Right here…right now." Izayoi's neck snapped upon her shoulders, glaring down at her. Nothing was exchanged, and within a moment she was gone.

_No heart…Why so cold? _

Both women forced themselves up and off their knees, quickly heading toward the bath house. Kagome gripped the heavily breathing girl by the arm, pulling her tightly to her body, "What happened…please tell me?" She asked softly, reaching up to brush a few strands of wild hair from her bruised cheek.

Miu turned her head away, feeling embarrassment overcome her instantly, "Nothing," She said softly, trying to shrug her away.

"Don't say '_nothing_', clearly it isn't just '_nothing_', Miu." Kagome spoke sternly.

"There is nothing I can do."

"Yes, there is. We can speak to the Daimyo." Kagome paused, opening the bath house door, letting her in. Both girls slipped in, not looking at one another. Kagome instantly stripped down to nothing, whereas Miu slowly stripped of her torn kimono. Her hazel eyes shifted around the steam filled chamber, shifting nervous glances in Kagome's direction. Honestly, she wasn't sure if Miu was afraid it would happen again, even with her here, or she was fearful of what she would think when the clothes were stripped. The material finally pooled around her feet, and then she received her answer. Bruises layered the girl's body, nearly causing her mouth to drop open in shock.

How could someone do such a thing to her? The bruises were dark, large and spanned the length of her torso. The long finger like markings wrapped around and up across her small breasts. Blood caked between her thighs. Without thinking once about her own nude form, Kagome gripped three cloths, obtaining two buckets of water for the both of them. She reached in and helped her sit upon a stool, sliding a bucket of steaming water her way. Miu's hands instantly reached for the cloth, shifting away from Kagome and dipped her hands between her thighs. She was washing away the evidence.

"You were innocent?" Kagome felt a knot form in her throat. What a monster.

Miu's hazel eyes shifted, glancing upon her short time friend with a look of defeat. Sniffing softly, the blonde haired courtesan turned away once again, washing herself in silence. Kagome swallowed hard and glanced down upon her own body, placing a stool beside her new friend.

"Allow me to help," Kagome whispered, "It is the least I can do."

"I don't need help. I am not broken." Miu stiffened.

Kagome lowered her hands and clenched the cloth tighter to her small breasts. She was right, she wasn't broken. Miu needed this time to herself. If she continued to force help upon her, it would only cause her more distress, so without another word, Kagome began to wash her own small frame in silence.

"I just served him once. I poured him warm sake and… It was only a moment, Kagome. I was gone just a moment and he followed me. He knew I was innocent. The demon…whispered it in my ear, telling me he could…smell it…" She whispered, "What kind of male attacks just to obtain ones…innocents?" The blonde grimaced, tucking her wild, wavy hair behind her ear.

Kagome paused, narrowing her eyes. She was angry, angry with this man, angry with Lady Izayoi. Her soft lips parted, nodding once without saying a word, yet acknowledging what she had said.

"Was it like this for you?" Miu asked, "Did it hurt? Did it hurt when Lord Sesshomaru took you?" She asked, shifting those sadden eyes toward her once again.

Kagome didn't want to admit that she still obtained her innocence. How terrible she would feel? Miu had been through a traumatic experience and there was no way she would admit to her that she didn't sleep with Lord Sesshomaru, instead she would lie between her teeth in order to protect her. She felt connected to her with this simple fact, and she would allow her to have that. That was how she viewed it anyway.

"Yes, it wasn't pleasant." Kagome brushed the cloth over the small swells of her breasts, glancing down at her clenched thighs, unable to picture that cold man between her legs, thrusting deep inside her. The blood on Miu's thighs was horrendous. Was it truly like that?

"Did you…did you bleed like this?" Miu lifted the cloth, showing her hue of red coating the fabric.

Damn, she wasn't sure if all women bled the way she did. If they bled it wasn't nearly as bad, right? I mean she was force. Feeling like an utterly inexperienced, which she was, Kagome licked her lips trying to think of what she could possibly say.

_Come on, Kagome, the silence isn't reassuring…_

"Yes," Kagome swallowed, eyeing the cloth. Did it really happen like that? She instantly felt faint just thinking about it, "Not as bad, but…Yes…I bled."

"Does the thought of losing what you once had, subside?" Miu brushed her fingers over the evidence of her lost innocents and holding back a wave of emotion.

"Yes, it gets better. It gets better with time. In your case…it may take time." She was lying. Kagome didn't know. She couldn't honestly understand what Miu was going thought. She hoped that she was right. Kagome hoped that it did get better and she hoped that she never experienced such a terrible thing again. Nor did she wish this experience upon anyone, or herself…ever.

…oOoOoOo…

Izayoi's flats slammed against the cool stone. Her anger was leading her, willing her to continue. Her small hands wrapped carefully around her mid-section, pulling the material of her robe tightly around her as the cool night breeze drifted over her. Those bruises were enough to make her skin crawl. In the pit of her very stomach she had felt ill for even surmising that this innocent girl had any ill intentions from the beginning. Most girls were greedy to rise in the ranks, becoming a personal courtesan of a wealthy lord, and she was the first one to frown upon such ambition. She felt women should be dignified, dignified whores if you will. Too many of the females that came through the pleasure quarters were pathetic excuses for courtesans, not lasting long and slowly traveling down the totem to become what they were proving themselves to be, prostitutes, women who slept with lowly men just to get by.

Miu was a young and naïve girl. The look in her eyes told her all she needed to know, not to mention the black and blue bruising around her neck. She didn't even need to seek a name. She knew exactly who it was. It had been, Daichi. The man had always been rough with the women of the pleasure quarters only once and a while choosing one to project his rough tendencies upon a sweet innocent. The last girl who has endured his touch has nearly gone insane. He wasn't one to touch once and is done with them; this sick bastard fooled with them, threatened them, and dragged it on for weeks. He liked the innocent ones. Men, they were pigs. Izayoi could recall those dull, black eyes bearing into her very soul when she had addressed him during a daily visit to the training grounds to visit her Lord Daimyo. It was a mistake she never made again, looking upon that evil face of his. If it wasn't for Inutaisho, she would have been just as sorry as Miu.

Luckily, her Lord's chamber door was ajar and without warning, she shoved through. Izayoi's wild eyes found the naked back of her Lord, who was leaning over his desk reviewing papers from the Emperor himself. His long hair hung like a silken sheet of silver down his muscled back, glimmering in the candle light. The muscles upon his back tightened as she arrived. Shifting his head to the side, those golden orbs searched for her, taking in her angry form before returning to his work. How dare he ignore her presence? He was angry she had showed up unannounced. The male before had always hated surprises. It was the demon in him, needing complete and utter control. She knew it wasn't proper, and yet she didn't care. At the moment she could care less what he thought of her 'improper' arrival.

"My Lord Daimyo," Her soft voice called to him from the open door, allowing her hands to fall to her slim sides. Those dark eyes heated, watching his frame as he clenched the edge of his desk. Finally, after several moments of silence he stepped away, turning to face her.

"Izayoi, I haven't sent for you. Why have you come?" He asked, running a clawed hand through his loose tendrils of hair.

"Daichi," The woman before him spoke once, shifting her hurt eyes to meet his confused golden eyes.

"What did he do?" He stepped forward, allowing those orbs to search her small frame. His nostrils flared, taking in her scent. He didn't smell the bastard upon her, "Tell me, waste no time." Inutaisho spoke harshly, approaching petite frame to place his hands upon her shoulders, stroking his fingertips over the soft flesh at the base of her neck.

"I am sure he has stolen, yet another, girls innocents. Bruises, blood, Inu… this has to stop. Courtesans, well, my courtesans will not have marks such as those upon their flesh. She is but a girl. He must be punished. Please don't allow this to go without even a glance." Izayoi nearly shouted, placing her hands upon his bare chest, tilting her head back to look up into his eyes.

Inutaisho reached up, gripping her chin and looking over her sweet face, offering her a kind grin, "I will correct this behavior. Do not worry about Daichi; he is a male with his own agenda. You will not approach him," His claws caressed over her cheek. Izayoi nodded once, feeling breathless as usual.

Her small body leaned into his, allowing the soft swells of her breasts to press against his muscled chest. She knew if he was half the demon she knew him to be, he could sense her need. How long had it been? It had been many months since he had even called her to his bed. Would he ask her to stay, or would he send her away?

"It is dark, get to your chambers where it is safe." That clawed hand slipped away, turning his back to her once again.

She released a soft breath through her parted lips, lifting a palm to stroke over the flesh in which he has touched. Her sad eyes descended to the floor, unable to speak. Pursing her lips tightly, feeling raw emotion grip her tightly, Izayoi decided not to ask him about his cold behavior.

"I will get back in due time, good night my Lord," She spat, heading for the door, slamming it behind her.

…oOoOoOo…

Morning…a new day… and absolutely nothing new to accomplish… Kagome had not slept a wink the night before, feeling she had to drag herself from her bed. Miu's ordeal has weighed upon her shoulders, feeling as though a dark shadow was constantly there as a reminder. Terrors lurked in the shadows of this fortress. At this moment she honestly wished she was in her ridiculously small cot, waking up to do daily chores…she had a purpose then…

The sun rose, and then she was forced to continue on. Upon opening her windows she was rewarded with the gentle music of spring. Birds chirped with purpose, flying from treetop to treetop. Spring was a time of reproduction, and the wildlife surrounding the dark exterior of the fortress was creating life, blooming with color and hope. Flowers were in full bloom, creating a brilliant façade to her dull world. Kagome would have never guessed she would have stumbled upon such a gem. Boredom had led her to the gardens of the fortress. It was filled with flowering trees, bushes, flowers upon flowers, and massive waterfalls. Stone formations layered the grounds, inviting her in to inspect their craft.

Kagome allowed her fingertips to brush over the soft petals of a rounded formation of hydrangea. She lifted her blue gaze, getting a better view of the rim of the small pond, which was filled with glittering blue waters. Koi fish swam to the surface, hoping for a treat. Her gaze never faltered from tulips, which littered the rim of the pond with a variety of colors. Wisteria draped over the body of water, gracing its surface with their sweet purple petals. Kagome drifted past the chiseled rock, moving toward the draped wisteria.

Parting the lowered branches, Kagome ducked under the tree looking up the length of the trunk. To her surprise there were rows of these trees and under them was a manmade wooden dome, arching up into the purple mass of wisteria. The branches had been snipped, creating a colorful path of flowered branches leading to another area of the gardens. Her eyes widened with delight.

"Beautiful," She whispered to herself as she began to walk the small path. She hesitated once, glancing over her shoulder to get one last glance at the fortress, which wasn't far. Would she find herself in trouble? Lady Izayoi was still in her rooms, and Miu refused to get out of bed, poor girl. It would have been soothing for Miu. She would have truly loved to see such a serene landscape, filled with such beauty. Her blonde haired friend had to visit at some point, before all the flowers were gone. For now, she would enjoy it, even though she wasn't truly sure if it was allowed.

No one would notice she was gone, right? She held a title now. False or not, Kagome would use that to her advantage. She didn't need permission to walk the grounds around the Fortress. She was still behind the massive stone walls, in which protected them all from the outside world. To Kagome, the Fortress was like its own village, with various houses built on sight for those important to her Lord. This wonderful portion of the fortress would take time to see, and she wasn't going to just sit around and wonder.

Her wooden sandals clicked against the stones, lined in a brilliant patterned across ground. Her eyes lowered to the soft green grass growing between the patterns. Such precision, this garden was marvelous. Not one hedge was out of place, nor one blade of grass not precisely cut. Her chin lifted, allowing her head to peak out of the long tunnel made out of wisteria. There were three ways. She could go straight or take a left or right. Each trail looks just as interesting as the next, yet she was torn. Kagome turned left almost without another thought. She could always come back to this very spot to explore.

The brunette made her way up the rocky path, gripping her kimono tightly, pulling it up to expose her slender ankles. Hiking up her tight kimono higher, Kagome began to quicken her pace up a small hill. Making it to the top, she released a tired breath. A sheen layer of sweat began to form upon her forehead. Kagome hadn't remembered the last time she had rushed around with excitement, such as this. The bottoms of her shoes were dirty and making it hard to walk. There was nothing graceful about hiking. Without a second thought, she slipped off the sandals, holding them in her hand as she began to walk barefooted around a soft curve in the trail.

A sign came into view. Her blue eyes narrowed as she swiped a hand across her brow. A hot spring? It didn't once cross her mind that someone, male or female, could be using it at this very moment. Kagome gripped her kimono tightly and took off rounding the corner. Upon a hilltop, surrounded by beautifully colored rock sat a hot spring. The steam rose into the air, heating the cool air seeping from between the hedges. She could feel it across her flushed face. Sucking in a breath she made her way up the steps, narrowing her vision upon the opening. Maybe a small dip wouldn't be a problem, right?

Placing her shoes near the edge of the perfectly trimmed hedges, the young courtesan took the first flight of small stairs made from the rock in the surrounding area. The water rippled and bubbled, causing it to pool over the edge. She paused and narrowed her eyes.

_That's interesting…why would…_

Another bubble and a splash, causing her to freeze in mid-step, hearing a soft breath escape someone's lips. Kagome felt her body instantly grow cold, fearing she would be seen.

_Please be a woman…_

The figure stood fully in the water. Water rolled down the thin, yet muscled frame of the male's body. Kagome dropped upon the steps, lying flat across the uneven steps. Her first reaction was to hold her breath and tightly close her eyes.

_They could still see you, idiot…_

A breath released from her throat and slowly she opened her eyes. His lower half was covered by rock, and instantly she was grateful that she decided to duck so low to the ground. That silver hair caught her attention and at that very moment her mouth went dry. His profile, those fuchsia streaks, it was Lord Sesshomaru. Pursing her lips, Kagome began to back down the step. Her head lowered, watching where she was going as she literally began to crawl backwards toward the exit.

The water swooshed, causing the heated substance to drizzle of the rock once again. He had stepped out of the nearly overflowing hot spring. A robe was now wrapped around his body. The silver haired Lord's hands instantly went to his locks, brushing his fingers through the damp strands, using his claws as a comb. Those golden orbs opened, shifting in the direction of the crawling form.

"You can stand up. I knew you were here from the start. Crawling the way you are will only further destroy your kimono, which I spent a pretty coin to get you fitted in, foolish girl." His eyes narrowed, inspecting the dull coloring of the Kimono she wore.

Kagome's fists curled, "Um," She whispered to herself, tightly closing her eyes a brief moment before forcing herself to stand. Her cheeks were a brilliant red, and becoming a deeper red the closer the young lord came to her jittery form.

"You are not wearing them," Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed as he approached. He paused before her, reaching out a clawed hand and gripped the ragged sleeve of her kimono, "You will change. I did not spend coin on the new ones for you to wear such filth." He said coolly.

"I...I don't wish to wear them. You should have never spent the coin on them." Kagome felt her voice falter, feeling a wave of fear roll over her, "Not that I am ungrateful, of course." She added, tucking a strand of wispy hair behind her ear.

Sesshomaru looked upon her face, unblinking. His fuchsia striped forearms dropped to his side as he took her in, "I believe, this Sesshomaru, has the final say. You are mine to do with as I please. Did you forget already, stupid girl?" His perfectly formed lips formed into a line, displeased with her disrespectful statement.

"Kagome," Her blue eyes lifted, filled with anger.

"What?" The young demon lord asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not '_girl_'. I am Kagome, my lord." The brunette stammered, mentally kicking herself after allowing the syllables to pass across her lips.

"You are what _I_ wish you to be, and to me you shall be called '_girl' _if I so please." He leaned in, taking in her scent, "Still innocent, therefore you _are _a girl..." With that he turned upon his heel, bored with this little argument, "You will wear the kimonos. I shall have Lady Izayoi burn those hideous rags you insist on wearing. Either you wear the new ones, or you shall go nude." Sesshomaru spoke over his shoulder, making his way toward the opposite entrance.

"My Lord," Kagome stepped forward after him, nearly shouting at him.

Lord Sesshomaru paused, raising a brow and glancing at her from over his shoulder. He didn't answer her call, but Kagome knew he was listening. Those Amber eyes told her all she needed to know.

"What is my purpose?" She asked boldly, "I receive such beautiful things, but I cannot help but feel like it is for nothing." Kagome cupped her hands, looking to the ground. Slowly she lifted her curious blue eyes, "I haven't seen you in a month. What is a courtesan, a woman who should properly give her Lord pleasure and company, yes?"

"You are _not_ a woman," Sesshomaru retorted.

Kagome felt her cheeks blush, "It is because you refuse to make me one. You ignore me. Why not let me go? I serve no purpose, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome pursed her lips, glaring at him, "Shall I go back now, my lord, and serve no purpose? I think I will do that." With that, she spun on her heel, moving toward her exit. Her feet collided with the steps with precision, refusing to meet eyes with him any longer.

A clawed hand gripped the back of her kimono, spun her around and thrust her small body up against the trunk of one of the various trees surrounding the heated spring. Kagome's blue eyes opened wide. She sucked in a surprised gasp, crying out as the bark dug into the fragile flesh of her back, tearing the old fabric with ease. Tilting her head up, she was looking into a pair of cold golden eyes. His teeth were bared. Those pearly white canines could easily sink deep into the flesh of her throat and tear it out, no problem.

"My Lord," Kagome whispered in surprise, glancing down at the clawed hand which now had a hold of the front of her kimono. His hand slowly released it, cupping one of her small breasts awkwardly. He leaned in, nostrils flared with anger.

"You wish me to make you a woman, right here? Would that cease your complaints?" Sesshomaru asked her, "Shall I give you a purpose? Is that what you have been wanting?" Those eyes flashed red.

"I… no…" She whispered, feeling a whimper escape her lips as his hand reached down to grip the material of her kimono. He began to hike it up above the soft, creamy tops of her thighs. His clawed hands spanned the length, reaching up between her thighs, cupping her most womanly part before snarling. Kagome began to breathe heavily, shaking her head, "Not like this. This isn't want I meant."

"I should make you submit, right here, at this very moment, _girl_," Her Lord stressed, releasing her core and allowing her kimono to slid down her trembling thighs, "But I think you already know you belong to me, and you shall continue to be without complaint until I decide." It was quiet and once the heat was gone she knew he was gone. Slowly Kagome began to open her tightly closed eyes. Reaching up, she pulled her kimono tight over her slightly exposed breasts. Situating herself, the dark haired girl stepped away from the tree, glancing around looking for him even a trace of him. She could still smell his alluring aroma around her, wafting up into her nostrils.

"He is long gone," A voice said from up high.

Kagome's eyes widened with the knowledge that someone had been watching the whole thing. She spun around, jerking her head from side to side, trying desperately to find where the voice was coming from.

"Look up," The gruff voice said. Sure enough when she glanced up, cradled in-between a 'V' shaped tree truck laid a man. His white hair draped down the length of the tree trunk. His claws were going to work on an apple in his hand, peeling it with those makeshift razors. His pink tongue dipped out, licking the digits.

"Why were you spying?" Kagome demanded, running a hand through her loose hair, feeling yet another flush drift across her cheeks.

"I was not spying, idiot female." The white haired demon spat, taking a bite of his apple to emphasis his words. He instantly began to chew obnoxiously.

"Then why are you up in the tree? You saw him leave, yes?" Kagome spoke boldly, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I did see him leave. I haven't seen him that fired up for a while. It was too good not to stay and watch. If my ears served me correct," The white, furry ears upon his head twitched, "You were caught watching him. I was coming to bathe, myself. It seems that you are pointing fingers to settle your guilt." He grinned, flashing his sharp canines.

"Excuse me? I was just…I was just looking around. I was most certainly not spying." She swiped a hand across the air, turning and walking away from the conflict.

The white haired demon jumped from his spot in the tree, landing directly in front of her. His playful golden eyes found her angry blue ones, taking in her soft features. For a split second something changed in her face. It was definitely curiosity. The same color as…

_And then…_

"So, you are Sesshomaru's whore?" He asked, leaning in to take in her scent, "I guess not, he has yet to claim you." The young demon began to chuckle, "That is quite funny. Is that why you were so angry? Trying to be all noble and not receive his gifts of clothing and jewelry?" He placed a hand to his chest, chuckling softly.

Kagome shoved past him, "You are really pathetic, finding this whole thing funny. Leave me alone, demon." She spat.

The white haired Hanyou reached out, gripping her forearm and yanked her back in toward him, "Inuyasha," he stated.

"Are…Is that your name?" Kagome asked, surprised how open this man, no, demon was being toward her. Demons or the ones that lived in the fortress weren't nearly as animated as this one, "You are odd," her blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, that is true. I told you mine. What is yours, woman of Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha grinned, tightening his grip upon her forearm.

Was he toying with her? Her eyes widened, "If I tell you will you let me go?"

"Let's find out," He said, toying with her free flowing hair. Kagome narrowed her eyes, lowering her gaze and jerking her head away from his hand, "Kagome," she finally spoke softly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha allowed the syllables roll from his tongue, "Stupid name," his golden eyes quirked in a confused manner.

Kagome growled and yanked her arm free, "Oh and 'Inuyasha' is any better. Just leave me alone." She rounded the corner around the hedge, heading in the wrong direction.

"Wrong direction, Sesshomaru's girl," He nearly shouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Keh," He shook his head, watching her drift past the entrance once more to head in the right direction. The Hanyou launched himself into the tree line, following her through the canopies. Never once did she notice him. He was glad, for Inuyasha didn't feel like dealing with her angry shouting anymore.

Pausing just before the fortress, he watched her trail up the path toward the pleasure quarters. This girl was Sesshomaru's female? It didn't make sense to him. She was innocent, and Sesshomaru never laid claim on any woman, especially not a human. Inuyasha's interests were ignited. He would get to the bottom of this. There had to be malicious intent behind his brother's actions. This girl had no idea, and he was willing to bet that the entire population in these fortress walls believed his prude brother was, indeed, fucking this girl.

"What a waste," Inuyasha said to himself, watching her shut the sliding door to the bath house.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…oOoOoOo…

….

..

.

_End of Chapter 3!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Aiko_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pseudo Courtesan**_

_Chapter 4_

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing!_

_Warnings:__ Mature content, lemons in future chapters; this story is rated MA for a reason. Please, if you are under the age of 18 proceed with caution. Thank you!_

_A/N:__ I am so sorry that I have been taking so long to update this story. I have been working on my other story 'Shiro Inu' and completing another chapter of 'Amber'. I have my hands full, along with packing. I am moving and my time to write is sporadic. Usually, when I write it takes me about 7 hours total to complete a chapter on my good days. I write off and on and then edit the best I can. My stories are not beta read, so if you find a mistake here and there, remember I tried my best to skim through and correct them to the best of my ability. I understand there will be mistakes, so I am apologizing in advance. If you can look past that minor detail, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to complete this bad boy. Extra-long for the extra-long wait! _

_Happy Reading!_

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…oOoOoOo…

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

Miu gripped the silken material wrapped around the mid-section of the young courtesan standing steadily before her. Yanking the strands, she tightened it near the kimono's mid-section just tight enough to show off her small waist. Kagome let out a grunt of displeasure, feeling a tight pinch upon the flesh around her stomach. The material was becoming dangerously tight, creating discomfort. Glancing over her shoulder, she gripped her raven, black hair and allowed it to cascade over her shoulder.

"Is this necessary?" Kagome asked the girl, glancing over her shoulder meeting the other courtesan's eyes.

"You don't want it to loosen, right? I wouldn't look good if I didn't tighten it," Miu said softly, placing her hands upon her own waist, "Are you feeling faint?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not at the moment. I cannot guarantee anything later," She smiled softly.

Miu shook her head, "Just keep your mind on something positive."

"That would be?" The raven haired girl asked.

"The evening when we ready for bed and we have only our mind to contend with," A sad smile formed upon her lips.

Miu had been acting quite normal even though so much had happened to her since her arrival. Izayoi had kept the girl close, allowed her to heal from her ordeal, but that was about all the sympathy she received from the cold woman. Kagome was so happy to see a smile back on her lips. She knew that sticking close to her new friend would only allow her to heal that much quicker, giving her a sense of security, which she knew she needed. Miu needed to mend her mind most of all. She prayed to god that the sweet hearted girl could break through this cloud of darkness someday in the future.

The very thought of one male's decision to scar her forever, made her blood boil with anger. How could someone be so damn cruel? Daichi. That was what was being whispered among the women. Some had experienced the demon themselves, which didn't ease Kagome's mind in the slightest. Honestly, the very name tested on her tongue sent chills down her spine. Never had she seen this demon, nor did she have the desire to meet him. It would most likely mean something along those lines happening to her as well. Respect didn't seem to register for that particular male.

The sliding door was open, allowing the soft breeze to drift in, cooling her off. Miu had just finished putting up her hearty hair, combing it and clipping it in an extravagant design. She had to hand it to the girl; she was fabulous with the comb. Sora had been in and out, providing her choices for her hair pieces, which she accepted graciously. Sora was a demoness with grace and much respect, barely offering her advice. Even though Kagome enjoyed the fact that her attendant didn't always speak her mind, she didn't wish her opinions to be candy coated either. That was where Miu came in, thank gods.

Leaning in she shifted her curious blue eyes, just as Miu slipped away, putting away all the cosmetics. Kagome glanced up in the trees, sifting her eyes through the spanning canopies. A frown formed on her perfectly painted lips before she turned her attention back to the younger girl now seating upon a small cushioned bench. Without a word, the raven haired woman slowly stood and stepped closer to the open door, to make a better assessment of their surroundings.

"What are you doing?" Miu asked, tilting her head to the side, allowing her confused gaze to glide in the same direction. The hazel orbs scanned the dangling branches, a little taken back by her friend's odd behavior. No, she wasn't losing her mind.

"I am just checking," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips, stepping back inside.

There was a small pause on Miu's behalf, but then her eyes widened and then she began to nod her head with a smile on her face. She then began to chuckle softly, placing a hand over her mouth. With a quick nod she responded, "I see now, you are looking for the young lord."

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and popped out her hip, glaring directly at Miu, "This isn't funny. I truly feel bombarded. I know he comes at this time of the day. I don't know what, god awful, trouble he is getting into all other hours of the day," The young girl muttered under her breath.

Miu chuckled again, "I think you have an admirer." Her lashes batted obnoxiously.

"Admirer? He is a stalker, Miu. I don't understand it. I met him once. All the other 'meetings' consist of him spying on me from the tree tops, I mean honestly?" Allowing her arms to drop at her side, Kagome moved from view and threw up her arms.

"How did he come to meet you again?" Miu asked, folding her arms over her stomach and curling her legs up to her chest.

"I was taking a walk around the gardens and he happened to come out of nowhere, really." Kagome explained, reaching up to touch her perfectly placed hair, which lay in intricate designs upon her head. A soft blush came to her cheeks thinking about that particular event. That moment that water licked a path over the rippling rocks and she realized she wasn't the only one present nearly sent shivers down her spine. The silver haired lord that had emerged had been extremely nude, and caught her trying to sneak away. She felt silly, completely silly. No wonder he didn't wish to give her the time of day. She acted like a young child. But that wasn't the point was it? The man called 'Inuyasha' was the topic being discussed and here she was drifting her thoughts to the man she was supposedly sharing a bed with.

With a sigh, Kagome reached up and touched a soft puff of raven hair upon her head, realizing she had no ornaments to display in her lovely locks.

Miu watched her with sudden curiosity, glancing around upon the vanity in search for the box that Sora had brought earlier. Beside the powder, Miu opened the cherry wood box and gripped a few pins that were the color of pure amber. With beautiful tips, each one looked like a lovely bloomed flower. Standing up, the young woman stepped closer to her new friend and helped her slip the pins deep in the shiny locks, accenting her beauty even further.

"You blush," a pair of hazel eyes watched her curiously as she traced her raven haired friend's jaw line to lift her chin, "You have an interest in this man?"

Kagome's red lips parted and a soft grunt of displease instantly escaped as she dropped back upon her rear end shaking her head without another thought, "Oh gosh, Miu, no I have absolutely no interest in that … that demon-man," her perfectly manicured nails glided over her reddening cheeks as she pursed her lips absolutely horrified that her thoughts, which were actually lingering on the naked son of the Daimyo, had been mistaken for the wrong male.

"You are so silly," Miu began to laugh; "You act like a little virgin blushing like that, Kagome. You are so shy."

"I am no virgin," She instantly came to her defense, suddenly feeling silly for being so quick to react.

Kagome turned her head away, pretending to look for her shoes. She knew full well that they were just outside the door, but the conversation was becoming too uncomfortable. Yes, she was still a virgin. She was the virgin concubine of the Lord Sesshomaru. Only once had his claw nearly touched her bare privates, and even then it wasn't truly wanted. The man was as cold as ice. No, he was no man, he was a demon. Demons seemed to act differently. They acted, usually, on their own personal gain. The only demon in which showed any sort of normal human emotion was the Daimyo himself, and that assessment was based on the few occasions she had met the man. She was but a silly human female, with nothing of interest to the young lord. He barely spoke two words to her, let alone provided her enough attention to want anything but a platonic relationship with him. There was nothing that angered her more in this situation than being ignored.

Most days she sat, played games, or dined with the ladies. There were so many in the house. Many were new, some were experienced. Speaking with ladies grew tiresome, not that she had many conversations because most didn't care to get to know her because of her rank and how quickly she obtained it. So now she was bored, bored with everything this fortress had to offer her. It wasn't a life she wished to live. She wished for stimulation. Ever since her encounter with Sesshomaru, Kagome had been keeping away from the gardens, fearful that she would run into him once again. Then there was a small part of her that wished that he would come into her rooms at night and put her out of her misery, by stripping her of her kimono and deflowering her. It would at least add some spice to her life, right, or would she come to regret it. Her mind grew tired of this guessing game.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she opened a sliding door on the opposite side of the room, gripping her wooden sandals and placing them at the other entrance, slipping each dainty foot into place. What did that Sesshomaru do every day? Did he have other women that he kept here? She was too nervous to ask. Most of the women knew the men who called on them like the back of their hand. She didn't wish to make a fool of herself, nor did she feel as comfortable to ask such a question about his sex life. Gods only knew she barely saw the guy. He was like the wind. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes, allowing the soft breeze to brush over her small frame. Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to release her tension.

The girl stood silently upon the deck, completely unaware of the figure climbing the thick branches of the trees. His clawed hands gripped the bark, readying to leap down toward the deck in her direction. Two sharp clawed bare feet landed almost silently upon the wooden deck spanning the length of the courtesan house. The figure leaned down and sat quietly upon the steps, glancing over his shoulder as the raven haired courtesan stood with her eyes closed. Not one tremor to alert her. A grin formed on his lips as his white ears twitched with interest.

_Stupid Human…_

"You are a terrible liar," The white haired man said from the steps. Her wide blue eyes snapped open and zeroed in on the twitching ears of the hanyou. Narrowing them, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. So, he finally decided to come down from his perch and actually show himself. Spying in the high tree tops was becoming tiring.

"Wh-what?" She asked with attitude, placing her hands upon her hips.

Inuyasha craned his neck, allowing his golden eyes to skim the darkness within the house. He took note of the small courtesan seated not far from the duo, most likely listening to everything being said at that moment. He wasn't here to cause trouble for her amongst the other women. He knew how it was for the females. One moment they could be friends, the next moment enemies, especially when it came to attention and gifts. There was something different about Kagome. He saw it in her eyes the moment he saw her. She had dignity, self-respect. Most of the females he had been around majority of his life allowed that to wash away, being replaced by eye-liner, rouge, and jewels. Money was important to most whores, spreading their legs to the most important man in the fortress to obtain their deepest desires to fill their miserable voids. This one, he could grow to respect, plus it was too much fun to mess with her. She reacted perfectly. He then changed directions, forming a sneer upon his face to continue his part.

"You are better than them," The man said, pulling a pouch of sweet treats from his kimono and popped a few in his mouth, chewing as he allowed his bold eyes to skim over her once more.

"You are an odd, demon, you know that? First you are god awful, then offering compliments? You know, I don't like what you have been doing. Jumping around like a wild beast," Kagome leaned in and pointed a finger at him, glancing over her shoulder making sure Miu wasn't listening, "Plus, that topic is none of your concern. Keep your nose out of it." She snapped in a soft whisper.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder once again, flicked his eyes over her small, angry figure and grunted, "I suppose I shouldn't be blatantly honest when there are eyes and ears all over. Keep one thing in mind, female, the demon nose can tell a lot about a female." He warned, standing as he popped a few sweetened candies into his awaiting mouth.

Kagome swallowed hard and glanced nervously over her shoulder, "Soon that won't be a problem,"

The white haired male before her chuckled as he scratched the top of his head, "No, Sesshomaru isn't interested in silly human females," A smirk formed on his lips and once again those sharp canines were visible, "Your current physical 'statues' will forever be the same." Inuyasha then paused as he licked his teeth, "Of course, this is a way…," He stepped up upon the highest step and approached her, stroking his chin with his clawed hands. Those amber eyes were filled with interest as if a light bulb had went off on his brain.

Kagome pursed her lips and took a small step back, "A way?" Her blue eyes slid back inside the home, taking note that Miu had yet to come outside to make sure everything was, indeed, just fine.

"Yes," he said, dropping his fists to his sides as he took a step closer, lifting a hand and wiggling an index finger in her direction, trying to get her to creep forward.

The young girl's dark brows knitted with confusion, not entirely such if she should approach him. If he knew a way to charm this cold demon lord, she was honestly curious about this idea. Sliding one of her feet back, she leaned in just slightly as he moved in. His lips parted and as she drew even closer. Inuyasha slipped in close as he reached out his clawed hand to grip the material of her kimono and yanked her in. Kagome gasped, stumbled forward and swallowed hard as he drew in closer. Inuyasha cupped the back of her neck, yanking her close as he whispered into her ear. The soft tickle of his breath upon the shell of her ear caused her small frame to shutter, yet stand as still as a statue.

"I…," He paused, placing a palm to her shoulder, "I could fix this issue. That way, no one would even know who was there first… I am sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind, ne?" He grinned, allowing his tongue to escape between his lips and dart out to drag a trail up the shell of her ear.

Kagome nearly shouted out with anger, raising a hand to slap the male across his smug face, "Are you insane? I should have known better." With that she turned upon her heel and marched into the sitting room, picking up a stone statue, most likely the first thing to come in her line of vision. Her small hand gripped the neck of the figure as she approached the chuckling demon.

His amber eyes opened just as he calmed his erratic laughter to see this female steadying her arm to thrust this heavy object, no doubt, at his face. Inuyasha's laughter ceased entirely. With a loud grunt on the raven haired females behave; the stone was tossed in the air with force, flying directly at the hanyou.

"Get out of here, you foul demon." She screamed, causing Miu to throw up her hands and rush to her aid. Her friend's soft, yet frantic words didn't even reach her ears. The white haired male jumped high into the air, flipping as he did so and fell directly upon the balls of his feet without even an unturned hair. A grin settled back upon his lips as he crouched.

"What is going on?" Miu asked, placing her hands into her hair.

With wide hazel eyes, she called to Kagome over and over, trying to get her attention, which all her curses and shouts drowned out Miu's pleads as the raven haired girl chased after the hanyou. She was also oblivious to the fact that she had gained an audience.

Many of the court courtesans slipped from their rooms, opened the windows and doors watching as the small girl chased after this white haired demon. It was no used of course. The male was obviously were adapt for this type of thing and the human didn't have the training, nor stamina to keep up. Nearly out of breath and unable to curse any more, Kagome tripped over the hem of her new kimono, falling upon her stomach. Glancing up, a pair of clawed feet landed directly in front of her, wiggling his toes in the process.

"Inuyasha," A bombarding feminine voice echoed across the yard without fail.

His tightened fist eased as those entertained, golden eyes slipped up to answer to who had called him out among the spectators. Kagome wiped her hand across his face, brushing aside her beaded pins as she sat upon her rear end and glanced in his direction, just as curious as the young male.

"What in god's name are you doing?" Izayoi asked, stepping with intent down the stair case and followed the stones placed along to path toward the two fighting youths.

"Mother," He merely stated as he crossed his arms over his tight chest, assuming a defensive stance.

_Mother?_

Kagome's blue eyes widened in shock as she scanned back toward the man called Inuyasha. This man had no point in her life, but insisted on causing her nothing but trouble and irritation these past few days. None of that mattered at the moment. What she was most curious about was why she didn't realize that this terrible creature was the beautiful Izayoi's son.

"Are you going to answer me?" Izayoi asked, glaring down at the _heap-of-a-mess_ named Kagome, with her mouth open in shock, "Close your mouth, girl, you look like a fool."

"I just let her out of her cage, giving her a little exercise. Your whores are becoming awfully fat these days, mother." Inuyasha chuckled; enjoying the pitiful deer-in-headlights look on the girl's confused face. Within moments a look of pure hatred formed in those lovely eyes, a flame he enjoyed immensely.

"Your father will hear about your tormenting. It will stop now, or so help me…"

"What, you will lock me in my rooms. I must say, mother that became a tiring game when I was about nine and hasn't worked since. I was having some fun is all. They are all for use, yes?" His palms extended as he glanced down in the direction of the fiery tart forcing herself off the ground, looking as if she wished to slam her fist into his face.

"Not this one, find another." His mother's dark eyes challenged him once again, "You know very well that she belongs to your brother," the woman said, pointing in the direction of the baffled girl.

Inuyasha chuckled and placed a hand upon his stomach, "Yes, she belongs to him. The virgin lord with no interest at all in the soft pleasures this house has to offer," His eyes darted to the feminine girl, now crossing her arms across her chest as if to hide herself from his intrusive stare.

"I hate to ruin things for you, but I am not interested in you what so ever." Kagome sneered.

"Don't kid yourself, female. I am only interested in what is between those pretty thighs," Kagome gasped and lashed out to strike, yet was snatched by the collar by the older woman.

"Leave now, before I call upon your father to deal with you. I will not have you continuing on this way while we have many eyes and ears on us. She is for your brother to deal with, until he casts her off you will not so much as place a finger upon her." Izayoi warned, shooing him off. With one quick growl, the white haired Hanyou slipped off into the trees making himself visible no longer.

Izayoi keep her eyes on the soft brush of the tree scape and once she knew they were alone, she glanced in Kagome's direction, narrowing those dark eyes upon her, "I don't know what you have done to get him to act this way, but it needs to stop. You must remember who you belong to. _My son_ is off limits to you. You cannot have both."

Kagome's lips parted, dropping her arms at her side, "You are referring to me, honestly? You did not just hear what he said, yes? Your son is a pig, apparently." Her blue eyes widened with distain. Skin slapped with skin as the older woman's hand collided with the soft flesh of the girl's cheek. Kagome's neck snapped to the side upon impact. A hand cupped the injured cheek. She didn't even have to look up to know that everyone had just witnessed this pathetic fight. Her ears instantly picked up on the soft whispers coming from the sliding doors and open windows of the house. Miu was front and center with a hand covering her mouth, completely appalled with how Lady Izayoi had handled the entire situation.

"I should not be the one targeted for this, my lady," Kagome whispered against her hand, still hiding her teary blue eyes from her. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"Give him no attention. He will lose interest and soon leave you be. I shall inform Lord Sesshomaru that he has a hussy on his hands." With that the woman made her way back along the stepping stones toward the crowd of women, shooing them off.

Miu, however, did not leave. Instead she rushed out toward the still form of the young girl, still clutching her face. The cheek was aflame and reddened from the impact. Lady Izayoi did not falter in her swing, what so ever.

"Kagome, this wasn't your fault. You know this, right?" She asked, placing a hand upon her friends shoulder.

Kagome glanced up, but then glared in the direction of the staring eyes of the other courtesans, "You know I know that," she merely stated without an ounce of emotion, "I am not scared of that silver haired demon lord. I do not care if she goes and tells him how I truly feel. This was not my fault. I do not understand her hatred of me, but it is getting tiresome."

Miu pursed her lips, allowing them to part as a soft breath escaped, "She is obviously jealous. Can you not see that?"

Kagome chuckled softly, allowing her hand to slip from her cheek, "She has everything handed to her. What could she possibly be jealous about? I may have the status, but I have no power."

"The Daimyo had purchased you, that's the reason for her actions. I didn't tell you, but I heard the others talking about it." Miu's hazel eyes brightened slightly with amusement, "You see, they say the Lady has been uneasy since the war broke out. The Daimyo hasn't been himself since he had gone away from war. He has been very doting to Lady Izayoi for many years, giving her a son and everything. This time when he was away for months, apparently it was lonely for him. They say that a lovely maiden had captured his attention when he went, but the affair stopped after he returned. Seeing there was no one brought back with him. My guess is he was afraid of her reaction to the affair and didn't wish to cause an issue. We all know Lady Izayoi is very high strong."

"She is but a courtesan, high ranking or not, but a whore." She said bluntly, not caring at this moment, " He is the Daimyo of the Western lands. Their actions can honestly be questioned by a mere Courtesan?" Kagome countered, glancing back up at the house to see that many disappeared and the windows were now drawn shut.

"That is true, but she has a son with him. He treats her like _more_ than a courtesan," Miu said softly, "Like a wife,"

Kagome let out a quick chuckle, running a hand over her destroyed hair, "I just met that bastard son of hers," She said aloud, shifting back to the topic of Izayoi's son.

"It was him?" Miu asked, not knowing much either, since she had arrived not long after she had. Gossip was all they could go on here at court. Kagome grunted her reply and placed her hands upon her hips.

"So, she is projecting this jealousy upon me?" Kagome asked, "I am just…I don't even care. What threat is a mere girl? She is a beautiful woman…look at me!" She glanced down at her wrecked appearance.

"Stop, Kagome," Miu scolded, "It is quite obvious to me, especially with the way she leers at you. The Daimyo has never voiced an interest in you, right? The purpose was for his son, yet she still is uneasy about you. You are a pretty girl, Kagome, and young. Izayoi apparently found out it was a younger girl, one so young that she could be the girl's mother."

"But what I don't understand is our Daimyo visits the Okiya. They are performers, yes, but I have seen a lot in the short time I stayed with them after my family sold me," Her jaw tightened, thinking, for the first time in weeks, about her family. Pushing it from her mind the girl focused on the topic being discussed, "How could she possibly allow him to visit such a place and feel comfortable? Sexual favors happen even there."

Miu shrugged, reaching out and gripping the sleeve of Kagome's kimono. Pulling softly, she nodded back to the house. Everyone was gone so, there wouldn't be prying eyes, or so she hoped, "It could be possible that Lady Izayoi doesn't know about every visit. Also, he is our Lord, who is she to tell him he cannot go and get a drink? They are preforming women, women with the upmost respect, or so it is said. And…she didn't have to worry about that before. It has just come to pass recently, so obviously it really touched on her insecurities." Miu's lips pursed tightly, forcing herself to speak quickly before they drew closer to sliding door, "They also say that the Daimyo hasn't visited her bed in a very long time, I heard months." The raven haired woman nodded, understanding now why she was so self-conscious.

Kagome began to follow, watching her dirty feet as they took tiny steps. Some days she wished she could burn the silly wooden platform shoes and cut the bottom part of her kimono completely off. Why did she have to constantly prep herself as if she were attending a party with millions of guests? Her life suddenly felt dull and all she could think about was running toward that stone wall with Miu, climbing it and heading for the hills.

Stepping inside, Izayoi was barking orders at the small girls running around. They unfortunately did majority of the tasks. Young women of the fortress usually did hard labor with the other servants. Some of the pretty girls would become courtesans as they grew, being trained by the other terrible women within the fortress. Some of the unlucky ones were stuck at a low status, beaten, barely given enough food to fill their bellies, and preformed hard labor around the grounds with the rest. Izayoi turned, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder, looked over Kagome's dirty form once, and clicked her tongue repeatedly.

_Izayoi…_

Kagome couldn't feel sorry for the woman who had such ties to a power war lord such as their Daimyo. When one was a courtesan, anything could happen to the relationship formed with the men they served. Kagome had come to realize that guarding ones heart in this game was very important. He was a demon, with many years ahead of him and with the gift of staying young physically for years to come. He was bound to allow his eyes to stray as years added up for Lady Izayoi. She may be pretty still, but her young shine had waned over the years. Kagome herself could see it in those tired brown eyes. Most young women would do anything for money, if it would get them somewhere.

Many Geisha or Courtesans owed their houses a debt after being purchased, being provided clothing, and cosmetics. It added up. Many women spoke about their dreams of finding an Emperor or a rich lord who would sweep them off their feet and take them away. Their Lord Daimyo was a handsome demon, with many servants and plenty of money. He was a package that most young women would take a chance on. She had seen it plenty of times at the Okiya, even if her visit was short lived. Women threw themselves at rich and handsome lords. These high ranking lords would travel long distances and stop in for a decanter of sake and possibly a warm meal to share among his men. Women fought constantly over who would be the first to bat their eyes at them, or who he would choose for a personal visit. Some would discuss it as if it were their ticket out of their own personal hell. She couldn't blame any of the women sold into such a life.

"Coin spent on you is pointless," Her voice was dripping with venom, "You have ruined another kimono. You are not courtesan material. I do not understand what my lord was thinking." She shook her head, taking a pipe and placing it between her lips as she lit it. Her red rose petal lips, pressed against the golden piece at the tip, allowing only a soft wisp of smoke to escape as her dark eyes took in the pathetic form of the young female before her.

"I'll get her cleaned up, my lady," Miu said softly, reaching for Kagome's hand.

"I assume so," Izayoi placed the tip of her pipe back in her mouth briefly before speaking once again, "Miu, you must better prepare yourself. I wish to get you back out to attending dinners when we have guests. You are a pretty girl, whose youth cannot be wasted sulking around in the house all day and night. What was the point of your purchase if you don't do your job?" Those brown eyes filled with hatred as they slithered back to Kagome. Up turning her nose she opened the sliding door and slammed it shut.

Miu bit her lower lip and looked down at her plain Kimono. It was true; she had no desire to show her face. She was terrified. The young girl didn't wish to have another experience as she did with that cruel male. The act was painful, unappealing, and made her feel self-conscious about herself. The very thought of laying on her back and accepting another man so intimately like that again nearly brought bile up her throat.

"I'm sorry, Miu. She is just angry with me," Kagome whispered, tightening her hold on her hand, "Let's go. I think we can both use a bath. I will do your hair and make-up." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her and heading to their rooms to obtain oils, and cloth for the bathhouse.

…oOoOoOo…

Chirping birds fluttered across the stone terrain just outside the young lord's chambers. With his chin propped upon the lowly placed table, he looked out, bored with the day's events. His amber eyes flickered across the ridges racked into the pebbles, and then to the grounds men who worked night and day to keep the lands clean and presentable. It was too calm, too quiet in the fortress. Why must they continue staying here? When would the Emperor call them to battle once again? It had been far too long since his sword had felt the flesh of his foe. His inner demonic aura wished, no, craved the scent of blood.

"Are you listening to me?" The Daimyo's gruff voice sliced through the silence.

"No, I am not," His silver haired son responded, shifting his eyes toward his old man and raised a brow, "Why must we continue on here, waiting for orders? If you were to just send word to the Emperor, he would understand completely. It is far too quiet. That pathetic excuse for a demon lord is scheming. I know this." Sesshomaru said blandly, reaching up to comb his sharp claws through his shining locks of hair.

"I will not. The Emperor has already made it clear that we were to pull out. Until he needs my assistance again, I will not intervene." The demon lord responded, swiping up his sake bowl and taking a sip.

"You know just as well as I that Lord Naraku isn't one to just pull back, roll over, and surrender. He is scheming. When someone makes his life goal to obtain the title of 'Emperor', one doesn't give up easily and disappear unless he is regrouping, nor would he give up so easily. I am willing to bet that before the end of the month there will be an attack, but closer to home, either that, or on our front door. Naraku despises you. " Sesshomaru sneered, crossing his arms over his chest and resumed his sulking stare out upon the terrain.

"I dare that hanyou to try something so asinine." Inutaisho bared his teeth, pouring yet another for himself, "But that is not why I have brought you here. You keep dodging my question, why is that?" Reaching his arm across the table, he poured warm sake into his son's empty bowl, nodding toward the perfectly crafted item.

Sesshomaru sucked in a deep breath and rested his chin back into his palm, drumming his claws upon his cheek. Shifting his golden eyes toward his father, he remained silent for only a moment more, "Why are you so curious?"

The Daimyo began to grin, tilting his head back and swallowing the warm substance quickly. His tongue dipped out, wetting his lips before he spoke, "You have never shown interest in females before. I wish to know if she is pleasing you. I am curious of your preference," His sharp nail tapped upon the edge of his sake bowl.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he responded, "Why exactly do you wish to know, father? Do you wish to know that, I sneak into her rooms in the middle of the night and throw her over a dresser, taking her from behind? She is a female. Aren't they good for one thing? Why is this topic so interesting to you? You have had plenty, and experienced different types. What can I say, she is a human. There isn't anything interesting about her."

An image of her flashed into his mind. Those expressive, almond shaped eyes, her soft parting lips, and the sight of her trembling figure under his claws as he had backed her into a corner and scared her nearly to death. Her blue eyes brush through his mind, remembering how they had widened in shock. She was innocent, just as innocent as he in the ways of physical pleasure. That soft scent continued to tantalize his mind without physically being present, egging his demonic aura, but still he did not budging even though the scent had tempted his darker side.

"You haven't had her, haven't you?" Inutaisho asked, looking up at his son through his thick lashes.

Sesshomaru glared directly at his father, "She is innocent. Plus, her human stank is too much for me to handle."

"Oh, that is a load of shit," Inutaisho nearly shouted, taking another shot for himself. His brows rose together in shock, "I cannot believe you are my son, still as innocent as a day old pup. When are you going to stop acting like a female and claim something, for god sakes?" His father made a rude noise and shook his head.

"It is none of your concern." Sesshomaru snapped.

"I spent money on the girl, hoping that my intuition was right. You were looking that night. It was different." He chuckled, reaching out and slapping his son's shoulder, causing his chin to fall from his propped up palm. Sesshomaru bared his teeth and flared his nostrils.

"Well, I am sorry to burst your bubble, but your intuition is way off, father. The girl was merely a tool. You money was terribly spent." His glared at the Daimyo with a look of distaste, "Never have I once even pondered the thought of what lie under her kimono."

"She is your pawn? Is that why you insist on carrying this out?" His father's matching amber eyes narrowed in anger.

"It has nothing to do with her, father. I do not wish to discuss it."

"Then I shall sell her, either that or release her from you pathetic torment. Her innocents should not be wasted on you," He pointed his clawed index finger directly at his son's cold feature.

"You will take away a gift? She is mine to do with as I see fit. I will pay you for her, if that will ease your mind." Sesshomaru lifted his palm, inspecting his claws.

"Why go through that much trouble, if you don't intend on being with her? She is a courtesan, not a piece of clothing. She needs attention, time… if you cannot provide it, then you should not even call her your own. It is pointless. There is someone you do not wish to have her then?"

His son's amber eyes flashed up to meet the identical pair, but lowered almost instantly. He didn't wish to respond. That wasn't his business. Plus, his father would only further protect Jiro even if he were to find out his little game.

"You're really pathetic," The Daimyo leaned back and crossed his arms over his strong, muscular chest.

"Stop acting like you have never pursued something with the intent of having it so the other could not."

Inutaisho closed his lips instantly, knowing well that he had, indeed, taken beautiful woman before any other man could have her, and he did so selfishly, "How long will this game last before you release her from this? I am assuming she knows you want nothing to do with her."

"Hn," He grunted, finally leaning toward the table and pressing the rim of his sake bowl to his lips, "As long as it takes. Jiro doesn't seem to be letting up," a rare smirk formed on his lips, "After that, I will sell her to the pleasure district." He said without being fazed.

Inutaisho should have known. Sesshomaru despised one of his many high ranking advisors, and with Jiro's actions and words about the young woman that very night it should have stuck out more to him in the end. Of course he had dismissed it because the one thing that was important to him was seeing his son act like a normal young man, proving he could interact normally. He had hoped that his son would inherit some of his outgoing personality, but as he continued on it seemed he had not. Instead he had remained secluded and preferred this solitude over social gatherings. It truly bothered the Daimyo.

"Jiro, huh?" Inutaisho grunted in response, "Well, you aren't being convincing with this courtesan. Sooner or later, Jiro will realize you aren't sleeping with her and he will make you a laughing stock." He warned.

"How could he possibly find that out?" Sesshomaru glanced up, now curious.

"The girl spends all her time in the courtesan courters. The other females must know you are absent. If anything, you had her once and grew bored with her. It has to be obvious on her end as well. Courtesans talk to their suitors. The word will spread. You should purse the girl, or rid of her. Your childish need to dominant him is rather unbecoming in a future daimyo. Give him his favorite toy back and be done with it. The only thing you have going for you is the fact that he is human and cannot scent her innocence. All it takes is for one person to scent it and open their mouth." His father spoke freely, knowing how unhealthy his son's thinking process was.

Sesshomaru quickly stood, stepping out upon the wooden deck. The Daimyo watched as his son slipped on his shoes and quickly departed without another word. Their conversation was over. There was no reasoning with Sesshomaru when he had established where he stood in the conversation. He didn't wish to speak about the courtesan or Jiro. His goal was simply to put Jiro in his place, he understood that, but it was over a female. It would be one thing if Sesshomaru was, indeed, fucking the girl, but the fact of the matter was he wasn't. His son was just as innocent as she. If his men found out this out, Sesshomaru wasn't going to be pleased with the shock wave that would hit his social standing.

…oOoOoOo…

"Lord Toshi was most pleasant."

"Pleasant? He constantly talked about himself, nearly bored me to death," Another spoke, soft giggles echoed through the bath house.

"The man barely spoke. There wasn't time for words. He had my kimono ripped from my body before I could greet him," the women began to giggle obnoxiously, splashing around in their basins of water.

"The Daimyo sent this old man to me the other day. Apparently he was an advisor to the Daimyo of the East. Cane and all, the man came in looking for '_women and sake'_, is how he put it."

"And?" one giggled, asking none too quietly.

"It was surprisingly pleasant," The young woman said.

All the women gasped, or groaned in disgust. How could someone admit to that?

"Oh my goodness and you admit it!"

"Well, he was good with his tongue. All I had to do was pretend it was the Daimyo himself, took me less than thirty seconds." A belt of laughter echoed once again throughout the bath house.

Kagome gripped her washing cloth and swiped it under each arm pit. Her cheeks were bright red, not just from the steam but from the terrible gossip burning her ears. How could women be this open about their sexual experiences? Miu leaned in and took a sponge to her back, rubbing it in a circular motion and applying scented oils.

"Will you do the same to my back? I have lavender scent on you, is that alright?" Kagome's eyes were focused on the stones under her feet as she listened to a woman explain how she brought someone to climax with her own tongue and mouth.

"Kagome?" Miu leaned in, glancing over her shoulder, taking notice that all the women in the bath house were the courtesans of their household, and they weren't being quiet.

Kagome lifted her blue eyes, her lips parted as she finally realized Miu had been trying to obtain her attention for a while, "I'm sorry, I must have been spacing out," she smiled softly.

"Will you apply the lavender oil to my back?" The blonde asked again softly, holding out a fresh sponge.

"Of course," Kagome said, dropping her hands from her exposed breasts and applied oil to her sponge, rubbing it into Miu's flesh.

"They do not seem to mind who hears them," Miu said softly over her damp shoulder and into her ear, giggling like a child.

"No, it doesn't seem so," The raven haired girl nodded in agreement, glancing over her shoulder to get a look at the group.

Each woman was many years older than the duo. They were all beautiful, none the less, even when they were stripped of their make-up. Nude and unfazed by the numerous eyes on them, each woman stood or sat as they washed. Voluptuous and fully breasted, each one had their differences. Kagome even took note that some had the evidence of childbirth, which she supposed was the consequence of their job title. One of the younger, yet possibly a few years older than Kagome, with plenty of spice to back her up, was staring directly upon her. Her cat eyes zone in, grinning with pleasure upon seeing her among those near the massive group.

"It is Lord Sesshomaru's courtesan," She finally said, dabbing a warm cloth to her neck.

All the women ceased to speak and turned their attention to the two girls in the opposite corner. Kagome felt very nude, literally. Almost instantly she covered her breasts from their wandering eyes and sat up straight. Her stomach went sour and within a second she just wished she could disappear.

"Girl, what is your name again?" She asked.

"Kagome," Her blue eyes widened as she forced herself to speak. Surprisingly she spoke quicker than she originally thought she would, and loud enough to hear.

"I'm Chiyo," She said softly, placing her perfectly manicured hand between her breasts for emphasis. With that, Kagome merely nodded, offering her a small smile. Chiyo then smiled, flashing her perfectly straight pearly whites, covered her lips with her hand and leaned in to speak to the woman beside her. Her hand covered her mouth, yet her eyes remained upon the small form of Kagome. It was obvious who the two were speaking about. The woman called 'Chiyo' was also intentionally being obvious.

Allowing her hand to drop, Chiyo chuckled softly as did the other woman. Lifting her chin high in the air and keeping her dark, almond shaped eyes on her; she leaned in as if she were going to speak. Allowing her fingertips to drum on her lips she finally spoke, "How does the young lord fair these days, Kagome?"

All the women kept quiet, staring directly at the one being questioned, "He… he is busy. He is the son of the Daimyo, of course." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, feeling as if she had a magnifying glass overtop of her. With that, her cheeks began to redden deeper, along with the tips of her ears. She was embarrassed. Miu placed her chin upon her own shoulder, sticking close to Kagome for support.

"Yes, indeed he is," Chiyo acted surprised, winking at one of the other women. She was making fun of her. That much was apparent, "As you have heard, many of us like to share how men fair in bed. I am sure you have had your fair share of experiences with Lord Sesshomaru, yes?"

Kagome felt her mouth go dry, as her lips parted. She felt like the very air was being thrust from her lungs, without her control. They weren't going there, were they? She knew nothing on how to please a man. She supposed she could lie, and repeat some of the stories, but switching up where they took place. Her face turned redder than usual, and with that Chiyo seemed even more interested.

"Tell me, Kagome, how big is Lord Sesshomaru's cock?" She placed an index finger upon her lips and grinned almost evilly.

Kagome's lips dropped open a little further. A nervous hand went up, brushing a few wet strands of hair away from her face, "Um, you want me…to show you, or…?" She asked meekly.

The woman all burst out into laughter. Many doubled over, holding their stomachs. Chiyo merely stared with an enthused expression and shrugged, "Whatever you wish, my dear." She then chuckled.

What did they actually look like? Kagome thought back to a time when she had walked down to the lake to bathe, and found boys from the village nude and bathing in the water. Their small, limp penises weren't a sight to behold. Honestly, it had nearly had her in tears. To compare that to a grown man was completely idiotic. They would most likely grow, right. She had often heard that when a man was prepared to use a woman, they hardened, which would mean they would grow, right? She hadn't once seen a grown man's penis. Her finger trembled as her brain began to spin. Kagome licked her lips and held out her hands, hoping it wasn't too small or too big of a guess. She didn't wish to make a fool out of a man's private parts without even seeing them.

Each woman tilted their head to the side, yet stayed quiet. Chiyo tapped her fingers upon her lips, but then grinned, "Well, he isn't small now is he?" She chuckled, "I wonder if he is thick?"

Kagome sucked in a breath, allowing her hands to drop back into her lap, "Well?" Chiyo asked. The blue eyed courtesan offered a soft grin and nodded.

"He is blessed…Chiyo." Kagome said almost softly.

The entire group of women nodded in agreement, some giggled speaking amongst themselves. Kagome honestly hope that Chiyo wasn't playing a sad game with her, which ended in her already having slept with the son of the Daimyo and hold out to destroy her in front of all these women.

"I would say so," She licked her teeth, "So, what do you do to keep a young lord? You must have a secret?"

"She is a small girl, she must know how to do acrobatics," One woman said loudly, drawing out a roar of laughter.

"I…I don't know. I am sure anyone could do it." Kagome said softly, smoothing her hands over her naked thigh, yet turning to hide her small breasts from view, "There must be something," She shrugged, suddenly feeling she was drowning.

"Yes, Kagome, we honestly want to know what it is you do to keep him coming back. What you did to get such a title? You were at that Okiya, right? They must have taught you something?"

"Um," She swallowed hard, and then forced herself to speak, "I would say he taught me a thing or two. I was a virgin when Lord Sesshomaru came to my bed." Kagome lowered her eyes, suddenly nervous as all the women stared without even a word or noise.

"I see, what would the young lord think about the love triangle you have going on?" Chiyo reached up and twisted her hair, forcing water droplets out of the ends. Her almond eyes lifted to look over the young woman.

Miu's brown knitted, glancing toward Kagome. Kagome's blue eyes widened as what was just said finally penetrated her ears.

"Love triangle?" She asked, blinking her lashes rapidly.

"Yes, aren't you sleeping with Inuyasha, the hanyou?" Chiyo nodded, trying to keep her laughter within her, "Isn't that what the big fuss was about today? What did Izayoi think about you having your way with both sons? I wonder if she has a plans to seduce the Daimyo himself next." Her lips pursed, as all the women surrounding her chuckled, covering their mouths and whispering like silly school aged girls.

Kagome thrust her hand in a basket, gripping a drying cloth and slipped it around her petite frame and stood abruptly, "I think we are done here." She snapped.

"What?" Chiyo opened her hands and shrugged, "It was just a question. You did get into a fight with him right outside for everyone to see. We figured it was because you have been spending more time with the hanyou in the tree, creating feelings of jealousy within the poor boy's heart that you are Lord Sesshomaru's ultimately. Lovers quarrel?" She chuckled.

"No, I am not sleeping with Inuyasha. I am only Lord Sesshomaru's. Do not spread such foul lies." She scolded; flashing her angry blue eyes in Chiyo's direction, "Good-bye," leaning down; Kagome gripped her basket and stormed off.

Miu pulled a cloth around her small frame, picked up her own equipment and rushed off, calling for her to slow her pace.

"Kagome, slow down!" Miu shouted looking around frantically hoping no one would see them with barely anything covering their bodies.

"Kagome," She whisper-shouted harshly, nearly shaking her basket, "Please,"

Kagome rushed up the steps of the courtesan house, slammed open the sliding door and stepped inside, not stopping for anyone.

She threw her basket across the room and forced herself into the first seat she could find, wanting nothing more than to give into her extreme anger and embarrassment and scream at the top of her lungs. Her breathing was heavy, making her lungs feel aflame. Scrubbing her hands against her face, Kagome was trying desperately to keep her breathing under control as well as her cool.

Miu burst into Kagome's room and dropped the basket, shifting her flimsy cloth on her body as droplets of water pooled around her feet, "Kagome, we tracked water the entire way in here, even down the hallway," She said breathlessly, closing her hazel eyes for a moment before stepping closer, "Don't worry about that woman, Kagome. We know the truth. Lord Sesshomaru will believe you. Not to mention, demons have heightened senses, their nose can tell right away," She assured.

Kagome nodded, knowing full well that Sesshomaru would know, but he could care less anyway. There wasn't anything to hide. She hadn't been touched by anyone, so it wouldn't be hard to figure out. She wasn't worried about that silly lie. What she was worried about was the reaction the other women were having to her presence among the group. She hated being gossiped about, and she hated this attention. This false title was a terrible thing to have. She wasn't strong enough to handle it, especially when she belonged to a man who could care less about her statues among the others and didn't back her up. 

"They are courtesans, wishing to have a man of their own instead of having to spread their legs for just about…anyone," Miu forced herself to say, know she was in the same position.

"Yes," Kagome merely said, "Miu, I just cannot deal with this. It is me against…everyone." Her hands were lost in her hair, feeling completely lost and completely pushed over the edge. Biting her lower lip, she forced herself to speak, "I have never been, and don't wish to be, with that pathetic jerk, Inuyasha." She nearly shouted.

Miu heard a soft creek from behind her. Turning, her wet hair flipped over her shoulder. Her ears drowned out the loud rants coming from Kagome. A shadow began to approach the room, once they closed in on the open door, Miu noticed the gleam of silver hair as it tumbled across a beautifully crafted kimono. Her arms instantly went over her breasts, even if they were already covered by a cloth. Her wide hazel eyes shifted in Kagome's direction, hearing her switch between topics so rapidly.

"Kagome," Miu said softly and with a nervous smile.

"Who could honestly believe such a pathetic thing? Did you see the look on her face, Miu?" Kagome grunted, yet still hadn't noticed the figure. She gripped her towel and tore it from her body. It tumbled to a heap at her feet. Miu lunged forward, and stuttered over her words. The raven haired female then turned to her trunk, flipping it open and sifting through the silken materials, "How many Kimonos does one girl need, honestly?" She screeched.

"Kagome," Miu grew louder, gripping the towel and nearly tossing it upon Kagome, who kept swatting it away and giving her an odd look. Still the figure stood in silence and Kagome had yet to look up or acknowledge Miu at all.

"Aren't you listening…Miu, I need a kimono, stop." Kagome tossed the towel aside, looking directly into Miu's eyes with a look of confusion and then saw the fear almost instantly. Her soft lips parted as she stood to full, naked height.

"Kagome," Miu said softly one last time, placing herself in front of her very nude body to somewhat hide her from the amber eyes watching with their odd coldness.

"What!?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is here," Miu nodded over her shoulder, which Kagome slowly allowed her blue eyes to slide across the floor boards, lifting and finally meeting a pair of curious amber eyes staring directly at her and sliding the entire length of her naked form.

Kagome gasped, "My Lord," She whispered, covering herself with her hands, standing as still as a statue.

"So," He stated in a bored tone, "My brother has decided to amuse himself with you?"

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…oOoOoOo…

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

_Thank you for taking the time to read!_

_-Aiko-san_


End file.
